Neal Neal
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Peter y El adoptan a un pequeño travieso… Esta historia esta coescrita con Cassy así que agradezco el cariño y dedicación que ha puesto en esta obra. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

"**BAJO EL CUIDADO DE UN ANGEL"**

_Quisiera empezar diciendo lo mucho que me emociona contar esta historia…no porque sea un cuento de hadas donde todo es amor y felicidad, si no porque es la historia de un corazoncito lleno de esperanza…de esperanza pura y sin límites, porque únicamente la esperanza de que escuchará a alguien susurrarle al oído__**"yo te amo y te prometo hacerte feliz"**__es lo que mantiene vivo al protagonista del relato, a quien simplemente describo como el ser que más amé en toda la tierra._

_Creo que todo comenzó aquella noche fatal, hace un par de años…la verdad es que el tiempo es algo irrelevante para mí ahora así que dejaré de lado los dolorosos recuerdos, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que el hoy es el día más importante de nuestra historia, hoy es "ese día" en el que mi pequeño conocerá por quien reza durante cada noche de soledad antes de irse a la cama, hoy se cumple el deseo de su pequeño corazón, bueno creo que el de varios corazones a la vez…y también hoy es curiosamente el día en que debo marcharme de su lado._

_El patio de un pequeño y humilde orfanato se convierte en el escenario inicial de mi historia y para ser más específica, quiero transportarles al área de juegos. Un jardín nada ostentoso y en mi opinión tampoco acogedor igual que el resto de las instalaciones, que si no contara con las alegres risas de los niños que jugueteaban en los rincones, sería un lugar completamente frío y sin vida._

_La pareja llegó puntual a la cita que les dio la asistente de servicios sociales. El nerviosismo era evidente en ambos personajes y eso me hizo sonreír un poquito ya que parecía como si no pudiesen controlar tanta emoción que sentían en el pecho… pero supongo que es algo normal ya que éste sería un día muy especial en sus vidas…hoy se convertirían en padres._

_Ella era una dama hermosa y elegante y no sé si es posible pero juraría que me estremecí al sentir su vibra tan llena de ternura. El caballero, por otro lado, aparentaba ser duro y severo, su semblante cargado de autoridad y firmeza ponían a temblar a cualquiera…a cualquiera menos a mí y no porque yo fuese muy valiente que se diga, si no porque le conocía desde…desde…podría decirse que desde hace unos meses atrás. Me había tomado un tiempo encontrarlos pero al fin, ahí estaban…tan cerca de mí y tan lejos a la vez._

_Dieron un par de pasos, ambos tomados de la mano, iban rumbo a la oficina del director cuando un pequeñín en especial capturó la atención de la dama y yo me deleité al notar el amor creciendo sin control en su mirada. El niñito estaba llorando…sus compañeros le habían golpeado…o través._

_Ella y él se acercaron lentamente y vi como le consolaban, ella limpiaba sus rodillas y él secaba sus lagrimitas…El niño les sonrió y sé que ellos igual que yo amaron su simpática sonrisa desde el primer momento en que le vieron…_

_No sé exactamente cuantos minutos pasé hipnotizada observándoles, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que no me importaba si hubiesen sido horas, de ser posible, yo podría pasarme el resto de mi existencia enteros contemplándoles…Pero para mi desgracia, el Director del orfanato interrumpió la escena y les llamó a su despacho…yo me quedé junto al niño viendo cómo todos se alejaban dejándolo solo y lleno de aguda tristeza._

_Deseaba quedarme ahí, a su lado por…por toda la eternidad… pero no podía…yo también le abandoné y seguí a la pareja._

_Entré a la ofician sin tocar, no necesitaba hacerlo y noté de inmediato como la dama mantenía su mirada fija en aquella ventana desde donde se podía observar perfectamente el patio. En completo silencio me senté su lado, ella ni se inmutó pero yo me sentí complacida al descubrir que sus ojos se centraron en buscar con interés aquel chiquillo de hermosos cabellos negros que acababa de conocer._

_Ambas escuchábamos a lo lejos las palabras y demás recomendaciones que el director decía, pero decidimos por votación unánime, dejar al caballero encargarse de todos el papeleos legales y continuamos observando al niño__**… "¿Qué edad tendrá?" ...**__le oí preguntarse en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar…__**Cuatro años y tres meses**__…iba a contestarle cuando interrumpió sonriendo… "__**Se encuentra bajo de peso, pero sigue muy atractivo…Seguro que es el más popular y asediado por las niñas del lugar**__"…Yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír ante la observación, que de más está decir era totalmente cierta._

_Iba a expresar orgullosa mi agradecimiento a la elegante señora cuando…_

_**-Cariño…¿Deseas dar un recorrido por la sala cuna?...**__el esposo le preguntó con dulzura y yo empecé a sentirme inquieta._

_**-¿Sala cuna?...**__ella repitió sin despegar ni un segundo la vista del niño, parecía como si tuviera miedo que desapareciera y no volviera a verlo jamás…y aunque piensen que soy paranoica, le doy la razón de sentir ese temor, créanme que esas cosas pueden pasar…a mí me pasó…en un segundo sostenía a mi pequeñín en mis brazos y al siguiente todo fue una total oscuridad._

_**-Si…la sala cuna…vamos cariño…vamos por nuestro bebé…**__Escuché a su esposo responderle poniéndose en pie…yo también hice lo mismo y no porque me lo pidiesen, sino más bien porque debía detenerlos, tenía que decirles que su búsqueda había terminado y que su hijo les esperaba afuera, llorando en el patio de juegos…_

_Ella pareció notar mi agonía y volteó su cabeza hacia el Director que esperaba junto a la puerta de la oficina con cara de aburrimiento._

_**-No es necesario visitar la sala cuna, mejor acompáñame al patio de**__**atrás**_**…** _la dama dijo en tono alegre mientras jalaba la mano de su esposo para que le siguiera a toda prisa…____**me muero por decirle a nuestro hijo que lo amo y prometerle que será feliz…**_

_Al escuchar esas palabras, mi ser completó se infló de emoción sintiendo una incontrolable alegría y sin el menor deseo de ocultarlo, sonreí a carcajadas ante la mirada curiosa que ambos caballeros dedicaban a la dama que nombré como "mi digna suplente"._

_**-¿Dime qué ocurre?¿A dónde me llevas?..**__el caballero preguntó dejándose guiar por mi amiga, aunque noté que estaba un poco alarmado por el extraño comportamiento de su esposa. Era evidente que él la conocía muy bien, casi como la palma de su mano, no en vano llevaban varios años casados y no podía negar que eran los años más felices de su vida...aunque les faltaba algo para que todo fuera absolutamente perfecto...un hijo…_

_Yo simplemente les seguí hasta el patio, estaba muda, en completo silencio, escuchando su conversación privada…_

_-__**Uhmmm...bueno es solo**__...ella respondió titubeante...__**es que...que...me impresionaron los ojos de ese pequeño…**__Dijo señalando discretamente al niño que habían conocido al llegar y que ahora les observaba con una mezcla de tristeza y curiosidad._

_El hombre también le observó un rato y se encontró igualmente hipnotizado que su esposa__**…¿Los ojos?...A mí me impresionó más su sonrisa."…**__Declaró medio minuto después_.

_**-¿Pero cuál sonrisa si está llorando?...**_ _Ella le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos en jarra…y les confieso que si tuviese un cuerpo yo también hubiese adoptado la misma pose._

_**-La sonrisa que visualicé en su rostro, cuando le llevemos a casa y vea que su nueva habitación hace juego con el impresionante color de sus ojos azules**_..._el hombre respondió apretando la mano de la hermosa mujer y guiándola para conversar con el niño._

_No soy capaz de describir la paz que sentí en aquél momento…creo que porque es una paz sobrenatural, algo que sobrepasa todo entendimiento humano y que a menos que se encuentren fuera de todo rastro terrenal podrían comprender._

_En un inicio les comenté que el tiempo era algo irrelevante para mí y lo es porque yo ya no estoy con vida…la perdí una noche en un trágico accidente donde un conductor ebrio chocó contra mi coche. No tenía más familia que aquel pequeñito que se anidaba en mi vientre…escuché que alguien dijo que llamaría al 9-11 y sentí cuando me trasladaban al hospital._

_No sé cuántos minutos esperé debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte pero al llegar a la clínica, tuve las fuerzas suficientes para rogar al doctor que salvara la vida de mi bebé… Mi cuerpo y corazón hicieron hasta lo imposible para mantenerse en vida durante la operación de cesárea y siendo sincera no recuerdo muchos detalles pero sí el más importante de ellos…salvé a mi hermoso hijo._

_-__**Es un varón…**__escuché a una mujer gritar._

_Yo contemplé orgullosa el pequeño cuerpecito tan frágil que se revolvía en los brazos de la enfermera y fue imposible no pensar en el padre de mi hijo. Éramos tan jóvenes cuando nos conocimos, tan llenos de sueños…sueños que ahora ya no podré realizar…_

_**-Señora, ¿Cómo desea llamarle?...**__De inmediato el doctor me preguntó sabiendo que no me quedaba mucho tiempo en esta tierra__**…**_

_Volví mi rostro hacia mi niño, él era ser que más amé en esta tierra y con miles de recuerdos recorriendo mi cerebro me decidí por un nombre en especial y dije en un último suspiro…__**"NEAL"…**_

_Desde que dejé este mundo me dediqué a cuidar de mi hijo como tantos ángeles que cuidan a sus amores terrenales, me negaba a abandonarle hasta que encontrase alguien que pudiera amar a mi pequeño Neal tanto como yo lo amé…y lo encontré. _

_Yo sabía que la joven pareja Burke deseaban con ansias un pequeñín que corriera por la casa, quebrara los objetos de porcelana y llenara de lodo la fina alfombra de la sala...ambos deseaban un hijo y ese era el motivo de su presencia en aquél lugar….sabía que el cielo les había enviado para que le hicieran feliz por mí. _

_Observé complacida como Elizabeth se acercaba, sonriendo, mientras Peter le preguntaba algo a mi hijo…uhmmm… pienso que llegó el momento en que ya no debo llamarlo "mi hijo"…Ahora será Neal Burke, hijo de Peter y Elizabeth Burke…uhmmmm…¿Qué opinan?...a mí me gusta mucho como suena._

_Sonrío pensando en los jóvenes padres que tendrán que armarse de paciencia, amor y aunque me duela decirlo, una mano de hierro para poner en cintura a mi bultito de travesuras…o mejor dicho, al que de ahora en adelante, será su bultito de travesuras…_

_Creo que me llegó la hora de despedirme…mi misión ha terminado y no se sientan tristes por mí, que yo complacida y en paz cedo mi lugar a Elizabeth, quien puedo asegurar se convertirá en la "mamita" por la que mi niño me reza cada noche antes de dormir…_

_Aquí los dejo mis amigos porque yo ya no tengo nada más por escribir…el resto de la historia ya no me pertenece…le pertenece a él…a ese hermoso niño que heredó mis ojos azules y creo que también un poco de mi terco y picaresco carácter…por lo que apuesto que el cabello de Elizabeth pronto se llenará de canas verdes, mientras que Peter se queda calvo…y mi adorable pequeñín se acostumbra a dormir boca abajo por hacer enojar a papi y a mami…_

_Así que ahora es el momento justo para decir "adiós" pero les aclaro que éste no es el final, sino más bien el inicio de la verdadera aventura…una aventura donde quiero que rían, lloren y disfruten tanto como yo de la vida de mi Neal…_


	2. Chapter 2

"**LA AVENTURA"**

_Estaba sentado en una de las aceras del patio de juegos, mirando mis rodillas peladas y con rastros de sangre. Los chicos siempre me molestaban porque soy el más pequeño del hogar y para colmo, soy el único que tiene los ojos azules. Siempre se las arreglan para que termine en suelo y con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas._

_Estaba muy concentrado en revisando mis heridas, pero me distraje al ver llegar una pareja. Siempre vienen señores y se llevan a los niños más pequeños, pero al verles detenidamente sentí que ellos eran diferentes, la verdad no sé por qué…pero…no me equivoque._

_La mujer se detuvo justo frente al pasillo de entrada y por primera vez me sonrió. Era realmente hermosa, yo le devolví una aguada sonrisa y de pronto me sorprendí al verla caminando hacia mí. Sin decir nada, se agachó y comenzó a limpiar mis rodillas. Creí que estaba soñando!...cuando de presto sentí la cálida mano del caballero limpiando mis mejillas, eso era realmente extraño para mí pero igual no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme sentí feliz… pero como siempre, mi felicidad terminó en seguida, el director del hogar los llamó al despacho y estoy seguro que les darán al nuevo bebé que llego ésta semana. Mientras les miraba marcharse, pensé en lo fantástico que sería tener una familia y de inmediato me sentí triste…me puse a llorar y me quede hecho una bolita esperando que nadie más me viera_.

_No sé cuánto tiempo me la pasé llorando, pero debió ser un montón porque mis piernitas estaban entumecidas y casi no podía respirar. Intenté levantarme y me sorprendí al ver a la pareja viéndome de nuevo…parecía que estaban discutiendo por algo pero no alcancé a oír sus palabras._

_**-¿Dime qué ocurre?¿A dónde me llevas?..**__._Peter preguntó intrigado a su esposa que le jalaba de la mano en dirección al patio de juegos. 

_-__**Uhmmm...bueno es solo**__..._Elizabeth respondió titubeante_...__**es que...que...me impresionaron los ojos de ese pequeño…**_Dijo señalando discretamente al niño que habían conocido al llegar y que ahora les observaba con una mezcla de tristeza y curiosidad.

Peter también apartó la mirada de la dama y dedicó un momento a observar al niño fijamente como si fuese una aparición divina**…¿Los ojos?...A mí me impresionó más su sonrisa."…**expresó medio minuto después.

_**-¿Pero cuál sonrisa si está llorando?...**_ Ella le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos en jarra.

_**-La sonrisa que visualicé en su rostro, cuando le llevemos a casa y vea que su nueva habitación hace juego con el impresionante color de sus ojos azules**_...Peter respondió sonriendo mientras guiaba a su esposa para conversar con su futuro hijo.

Se miraron fijamente uno al otro y se dieron un rápido beso en los labios, luego caminaron lentamente hacia el chiquillo...o mejor dicho, hacia la pequeña bolita de ojos azules que les miraba muy sorprendido. Cuando se acercaron al pequeñín, Elizabeth iba a presentarse pero el niño les interrumpió…

_**-"se llevan a casa al nuevo bebe"**_…dijo con una tímida vocecita sin mostrar su bello rostro.

Peter no escuchó lo que el niño les preguntaba, miró a su esposa y ella simplemente puso una mano en sus hombros animándole a iniciar la conversación…

_**-"¿te gusta el futbol?"...**___Peter le preguntó entono agradable

_**-"eso es lo más inteligente que se ocurre preguntar?"...**_Elizabeth regañó a su esposo al oído para no asustar al niñito, para ella era obvio que el niño odiaba el futbol y por eso no estaba jugando con demás chiquillos, pero para su sorpresa…

_**-"si, me gusta mucho, pero soy muy pequeño"**_ el chiquitín respondió con un puchero que apenas se alcanza a ver dentro de la bolita que se había hecho_**…"los más grande siempre terminan... no importa"**_…el niño no terminó la frase, no quería meterse en problemas a nadie.

La respuesta tomó desprevenidos a los adultos. _**"¿Qué es lo que los más grandes hacen?"**_...ella preguntó mirando directo a sus ojos y manifestando de inmediato su instinto materno-protector.

_**-"Ehhh nada… no soy muy bueno jugando"…**_dijo tratando de esconder las rodillas raspadas.

Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a seguir con el interrogatorio, era evidente que el pequeñito estaba más herido en su corazón que en sus rodillitas y les ocultaba algo, pero su esposo la interrumpió colocándose de rodillas frente al niño... _**"¿Te gustaría aprender a jugar mejor que esos niños grandes y feos de allá?"**_ ...él preguntó señalando precisamente a los chicos que acababan de golpearlo.

Se podía observar su hermosa sonrisa y como su lengüita pequeña trataba de salir entre el agujero de sus dientes, pero su risa se perdió en un segundo_**…"soy muy pequeño y ellos no me quieren enseñar**_" dijo con sus ojitos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

A la dama se le hizo agua el corazón cuando escuchó la respuesta del pequeño que lucía como si tuviese sus sueños rotos en pedacitos. Cepilló una lágrima de su ojos y escuchó a su esposo preguntarle casi en un grito…

_**-"¿Elizabeth, Sabes que hoy por la mañana escuché el rumor de que un entrenador buscaba un jugador ágil y de baja estatura para entrenar?"...**_

_**-"Ohhhh si, lo recuerdo"…**_ella exclamó con alegría siguiéndole el juego_**…"y también recuerdo que dijiste que todavía no tenían ningún voluntario para iniciar el entrenamiento"...**_ dijo con malicia viendo directamente a los ojos del niño.

_**-"yo!.. yo!.. yo!..yo quiero! yo quiero!"…**_el pequeñuelo gritó luciendo una sonrisa brillante tan perfecta, que hasta sus ojos sonreían y se iluminaban.

El caballero le miró emocionado por un par de segundos y luego preguntó... _**"Estás seguro?**_ ..._**mira que tendrás que entrenar muy duro!"**_

_**-"y además el entrenador es un poco gruñón!"**_ ella agregó con una sonrisa que por alguna razón su esposo no compartió.

El niño les miró divertido, pero de presto su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer y con su carita triste_**…"Creo que al final no podré jugar… solo se nos permite salir una hora y con alguien que se haga cargo, lo siento señor tendrá que seguir buscando"**_…terminó volviéndose una bolita nuevamente… _**"será mejor que vayan por su bebe, los debe estar esperando"**_

La reacción fría y triste del niño estremeció a ambos. Ella hizo una mueca, estaba a punto de llorar y apretó fuerte el hombro de su esposo para no hacerlo.

_**-¿Cómo te llamas?...**_Peter preguntó con un nudo en la garganta…

-_**Neal…**_la bolita respondió sin mirarles…

_-__**Bueno Neal...no sé cómo explicártelo pero el asunto es que no tenemos ningún bebé esperando por nosotros...**_el caballero dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del niño...

El chiquillo levantó su mirada y les preguntó curioso…-_**¿No vinieron a adoptar un niño?**_

_**-Si, vinimos a buscar a nuestro hijo y…y estamos hablando con él en este instante...**_Peter comentó con voz pausada a la espera que el chiquillo comprendiera el mensaje.

El pequeño miro incrédulo una fracción de segundo y luego salto a los brazos del caballero…_**"papá!"**_…dijo con un grito descontrolado y una mirada llena de esperanza.

Peter estaba tan aturdido por la explosiva reacción de su hijo, el solo hecho de que el pequeño le llamase "papá" lo dejó en tal shock que cayó de espaldas con el niño descansando en su estómago. La mujer río a carcajadas viendo la escena y el hombre solo alcanzó a murmurarle a su nuevo hijo...

_**-"¿Qué te parece si en vez de jugar futbol mejor jugamos canicas?...**_**creo que así tendré mi espalda menos adolorida"**…dijo uniéndose a las carcajadas de su esposa y sabiendo que era el comienzo de una gran aventura...ser padre!


	3. Chapter 3

_**La aventura comienza**___

_**-"¿Qué te parece si en vez de jugar futbol mejor jugamos canicas?...**_**creo que así tendré mi espalda menos adolorida…**

_**-"jajaja"**_…el chico se reía inocente…_**" lo que tú quieras papá"…**_exclamó mientras se levantaba del estómago de su padre y luego con sus bracitos extendidos_**..."abrazo mamá"**_….dijo con una espectacular sonrisa, era como si un ángel le estuviera haciendo cosquillas.

Elizabeth le abrazó fuerte y se sintió plena y en paz. Era todo un hecho. Ambos se habían enamorado de aquel pequeño que tenía ojos de cielo y sonreía como los dioses e internamente se prometieron dar sus vidas con tal de verlo siempre sonreír.

"_**Vamos a casa hijo y por favor dale una mano a tu anciano padre para que se levante del suelo"**_ ...la dama dijo al pequeño con dulzura.

El pequeño Neal tomó a su padre entre sus manitas _**"vamos papi"…**_

Peter sintió como si el corazón se le encogiera al ver a su pequeño bebé jalándole con emoción…___**"Si hijo, vamos a casa"…**_le contestó con su voz quebrada mirando que su esposa brillaba de felicidad...en ese instante sus sintió sus ojos picar...no debía estar llorando, debía estar sonriendo pero...no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y el pequeño le miró preocupado.

**-"¿también te duele aquí papi?"**…le dijo preocupado tocándole el pecho en el lugar en que va el corazón…_**"a mí me duele de felicidad"**_…explicó limpiándole las lagrimas como minutos antes Peter lo había hecho con él.

_**-"Si a mí también y mucho, porque siento muchísima felicidad por dentro**__..._hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!...hoy es el día en que el cielo me ha regalado un hijo" …Peter dijo revolviendo un poco el cabello del pequeño... _**"y eso tenemos que celebrarlo ¿No te parece?"...**_le preguntó con un rastro de picardía en sus ojos

" _**¡Podemos comer pastel!"**_…Neal exclamó sin pensar, luego se tapo la boca_**…"lo siento"**_…él no quería molestar y correr el riesgo de ser devuelto.

"_**Podemos comer pastel y dulce de frutas, chocolates y malteadas...aunque creo que luego nos dolería el estómago y se nos caerían todos los dientes pero...vale la pena correr el riesgo!"…**_Peter comentó con emoción apretando con más fuerza la mano del niño, quería que se sintiera seguro y protegido.

_**-"mami vamos"**_ se colgó de El para apurarla, cruzaron la calle y estaban frente al auto cuando Neal recordó algo que deseaba hacer antes de alejarse de aquel lugar, así que se volteó para ver a Peter_**…"papi quiero un peguito"…**_ dijo riendo y cuando sonreía se podía ver su otro pequeño dientecito moviéndose en su lugar.

-**"¿Ummm…Y qué es un peguito?"**

_**-"un peguito papá"…**_se rió con más ganas… _**"Gua!...Gua!"**_…ladró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Elizabeth sonrío a la cara de bobo que tenía su esposo... "_**Vamos Peter, todos estos años trabajando como detective y no sabes lo que es un peguito?"…**_Ella preguntó aguantándose la risa y luego dirigiéndose a su niño le dijo guiñando un ojo_**..."No te preocupes bebé mamá te comprará todas las mascotas que quieras, loros, peces, gatos..."**_

_**-Con tal no se le ocurra pedir un elefante a un león…**_Peter dijo todavía un poco resentido con su esposa por burlarse de él.

_**-"un peguito no mas mamita"**_…el niño aplaudía con sus manitos_**…"quiero un peguito"**_

"_**Y cómo piensas llamarlo?"...**_Ella preguntó mirándole con ternura

_**"shamo... como el de los monitos"**_

"_**Satchmo jajaja me parece un excelente nombre!"…**_Ella se inclinó para abrazar al pequeño y respirar su olor con delicia...

_**-"¿Seguro que no prefieres un pez?"**__…_Peter preguntó su hijo pensando en todas la veces que tendría que sacar al bendito perro a pasear..._**dan menos lata y no tienes que bañarlos y ...Auchhh"**_ …el agente gritó por el peñizco que su esposa dio a su pantorrilla y luego continuó hablando..._**ehhh...si tener un perro será genial, vamos a la tienda a buscar a Satchmo**__...dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto e invitando a su hijo a entrar._

_**-" ¡vamos, shamo nos está esperando!"…**_El chico gritó emocionado.

_-"Nos espera Satchmo y por lo visto toda una vida de aventuras y pellizcos"…_pensó Peter para sí mismo riendo de la contagiosa energía de su niño mientras frotaba con disimulo su pantorrilla.

De pronto, Neal salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, no se despidió de nadie, nunca le había gustado ese lugar… el solo quería ir por su peguito así que corrió muy rápido hasta que de pronto oyó un ruido de frenos muy fuertes y que unos brazos fuertes lo levantaban del suelo.

Elizabeth por su parte, estaba completamente en shock, quiso gritar pero las palabras murieron ahogadas en su boca y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos visualizando la horrible escena. Peter, sin embargo, con sus reflejos entrenados, corrió hacia el pequeño y lo alzó en el aire apartándolo de la calle.

El dueño del vehículo comenzó a gritar y Peter sostuvo al niño aferrado a su pecho mientras trataba de coordinar las palabras... _**¿Hijo...estas...estas bien?**_...preguntó en un tartamudeo intentando calmar un poco sus nervios y el fuerte latir de su asustado corazón.

_**" ¡vamos papi Shamo nos espera!"**_…dijo el pequeño ajeno a todo el revuelo causado.

Peter entrecerró su ceño y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar...pero de enojo puro. Elizabeth que se disculpaba con el conductor, escuchó la respuesta descuidada de su hijo y de inmediato supo que el pequeño aprendería una pequeña lección sobre no correr en plena vía pública...solo que en vez de un video animado de Disney, sería al estilo "Burke"...

Peter dio varias reparaciones, separó al niño de su pecho y viendo directo a los hermosos ojitos azules preguntó con voz firme: _**¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar?...**_

El pequeño le dio una sonrisa encantadora_**…"el señor conducía distraído"**_ …dijo el pequeño bribón con un brillo de picardía único en sus bellos ojitos

Las cejas de Peter escalaron al cielo mientras Elizabeth soltaba un discreta risita_**...**_

_**-"¿El conductor estaba distraído?"...**_el detective repitió sin poder creer la frescura del niño_**..."Por Dios si casi estuviste a punto de morir!"...**_exclamó con un grito a punto de ahogarse de una cólera mientras su esposa se acercaba a la escena y tocaba el hombro de su niño para que le mirase...

_**-Sé que eres muy inteligente y sabes que nunca se debe cruzar la calle sin mirar...¿O me equivoco jovencito?...**_ella preguntó en tono extremadamente severo.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y le regaló una bella sonrisa la que siempre lo sacaba de problemas _**"shamo me estaba esperando**_" dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Elizabeth soltó un suspiro, miró a los ojos de su esposo y caminó un par de pasos hacia su vehículo sabiendo lo que venía.

Peter se levantó y sostuvo al niño en sus brazos, dio un discreto vistazo a los alrededores y se alegró que no había personas cerca_**..."vamos a ir por tu peguito"**_...prometió en tono casi alegre viendo el risueño rostro de su travieso bebé y luego agregó frunciendo el ceño..."_**Pero después de aclarar un par de cosas que a mami y a papi no les gustan"**_...Dicho esto maniobró el cuerpecito del niño hasta acomodarlo en posición "perfecta" para comprender las debidas instrucciones...

**-"A mami y a papi no les gusta que su hijo se le atraviese a los conductores sobre todo si son unos distraídos"...**dijo soltando la primera nalgada al pequeño traserito que tenía bajo su brazo derecho.

_**"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_ el niño soltó un grito gigante como si lo estuviesen matando

Elizabeth que observaba la escena de lejos se estremeció con el aullido y retiró una lagrimita de sus ojos, pero Peter no se dejó conmover por el trágico llanto de su pequeño, aunque su corazón se estuviera deshaciendo con cada sollozo que escuchaba, así que soltó otra nalgada un poco más fuerte que la primera...**PAFFF!..."Nada de correr a la calle sin la compañía de un adulto"...**dijo con voz firme.

"_**nunca mas papito, nunca mas"**_ …Neal dijo con sollozos destruidos… _**"papito voy a ser bueno, no me devuelvas papito"**_ …lloraba muy apenado, no llevaba ni medio día con sus padres y ya estaba haciéndolos enojar!...

Peter detuvo su mano en el aire al escuchar las súplicas de su hijo y de inmediato volteó al pequeño bultito que escurría lagrimones por todo su rostro... _**"¿Devolverte?"**_ ...preguntó incrédulo_**...¿Pero ponqué piensas que voy a devolverte?**_...dijo limpiando limpiando con sus dedos las mejillas del niño.

_**"porque fui malo pero papito, nunca mas malulo"**_…trataba de explicarle

Peter interrumpió los balbuceos del niño y le abrazó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo tratando de explicarle que ahora era parte de la familia...era su hijo.

Le separó y tomó las manos del pequeñito entre las suyas y las llevó a su corazón_**... "¿Sientes ese ruido de tambores dentro de mi pecho?**_ ..._**pues esa es la voz de mi corazón que te dice que te ama y que nunca, nunca, ni aunque deje de latir, dejará de amarte como a mi hijo y que no importa las travesuras que cometas, papito y mamita te amaran siempre."**_

El pequeño le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientecitos, bueno casi todos le faltaba uno y otro se le movía pero eso solo lo hacía verse mas adorable… _**"Yo también te amo papito…**_Dijo con su suave vocecita y luego agregó…_**te perdono por pegarme"…**_

Ahora sí que Elizabeth rió a carcajadas y aunque Peter quiso mantener su pose seria tampoco pudo lograrlo_**..."Gracias al cielo, me alegra saber que tengo un hijo tan compasivo!.**_.._**pero quisiera recordarme pequeño bribón por qué te pegué?"**_

_**"por culpa de un conductor distraído y que Shamo me llamaba "**_…luego miro muy serio a su padre… _**"no lo hagas nunca más"**_…le advirtió indicando con su dedito.

Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon al máximo, parece que su nuevo retoño aparte de ser adorable, era un majadero!...

_**-"Hagamos un trato"...**_le dijo mirando directo a los ojos e imitando el tono serio del niño_**..."Mi mano nunca más PAFF-PAFF a tu trasero, si me prometes comportarte y obedecer a mami y a papi"...**_

**-"trato"** …se fundió en un abrazo con su padre y luego con prisa y no pasó ni medio segundo en que el pequeño ya había tratado de atravesar la calle sin cuidado nuevamente.

Elizabeth volvió a gritar del susto pero afortunadamente Peter ya lo había jalado de nuevo a sus brazos...

**PAFFF!...PAFFF!** Esta vez no hubo charlas, ni avisos, la mano derecha del detective se encargó de mostrar en cada una de las nalguitas del pequeño el enojo y el miedo que Peter sentía por dentro...

_**"Ayyyyy… Ayyyy…no papi, lo olvide"**_…el chico gritó dando pequeños saltito con cada nalgada, en realidad estaba demasiado emocionado para recordar obedecer.

Peter lo puso en pie de nuevo y lo acercó muy cerca de su rostro..."_**Hijo, sé que deseas estar con Satchmo pero debes tener mas cuidado, pones tu vida en peligro!"**_...le reprendió con severidad_**..."y si vuelves a hacer algo así".**_..advirtió levantando su dedo_**..."vas a tener que pedirle a mamita que te compre un cojín para poder sentarte!...¿Entendiste el mensaje?...**_preguntó en tono fúnebre.

**"si papito"…** dijo el pequeñito haciendo pucheros y sobando su traserito… **"me dolió papito"**…se quejó con su padre

_**-"Pues me alegro!...esa era la idea!...tal vez así, tu traserito no olvide las cosas tan rápido!.**_..Peter reprendió abrazándole de nuevo y tomándole de la mano le guió hasta Elizabeth que extendió los brazos para abrazarle con ternura...

_**-"mamita el papito me pegó"…**_comenzó a sollozar como si El no lo hubiese presenciado todo.

Elizabeth guiñó un ojo a su esposo que tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro_**..."Ohhh Pobre de mi bebé!...Y te duele mucho tesoro?...**_preguntó como si Peter hubiese sometido al niño a una sesión de tortura.

_**-"si, muchísimo"…**_le dijo chiquito se veía aun mas pequeñito

Ella puso cara de sufrimiento y dijo con voz maliciosa y apesarada_**..."Bueno pues entonces tendremos que ir directo a casa para que descanses y mamita te haga muchos mimos"**_

_**"no, mamita no podemos dejar a shamo esperando solo porque el papito se porto mal"**_

Peter puso cara de ogro y El se mordió la lengua para no sonreír (aún mas_**)..."Señor Burke, se le acusa de haber torturado a un inocente, que tiene que decir en su defensa?...**_preguntó con tono de general al mando...

_**-"que papito ama con todo su corazón a su hijo y que se vio OBLIGADO a castigarlo por no obedecerlo"...**_

Elizabeth apartó un poco al niño de sus brazos_**..."¿Es eso cierto jovencito?...**_le interrogó en el mismo tono que a su esposo.

_**-"noooooooo"…**_dijo adorable con una sonrisa y sus nanitas cubriendo su colita

_**-"Uhmmm...me estás mintiendo?"**_ ...Ella preguntó levantando una ceja mientras ahora era Peter quien observaba divertido la escena

_**"no... papito fue el malulo**_" dijo sonriendo y manteniendo siempre fija su mirada.

Ella intentó mantener su pose seria unos segundos haciendo todo lo posible para resistirse a esos encantadores ojos_**..."bueno, entonces, si papito fue malo en mi inocente niñito, entonces no podrá comer postre esta noche"...**_El sentenció como si fuese la jueza de una corte judicial_**..."pero"...**_agregó en tono de advertencia..._**si descubro que cierta criaturita miente y que Peter dice la verdad...pues entonces mamita tendrá que enseñarle a no mentir...así que dime tesoro, crees que papito merece quedarse sin postre?**_

_**"no mamita... nadie merece quedarse sin postre"**_ dijo el pequeñín como si fuera la verdad suprema

Elizabeth sonrió con ternura, apenas llevaba una hora con el pequeño y ya lo amaba hasta los huesos...

_**-"Bien, ya que estoy libre de culpas, entonces creo que es hora de que vayamos todos por Shatchmo!...**_Peter dijo con un emocionado grito

"_**SIIIIIIII"…**_exclamó el pequeñito lleno de felicidad, estuvo a punto de cruzar nuevamente la calle, pero el dolor en su colita le recordó no hacerlo, Peter y El no comprendían porque era tanto el interés de su hijo en cruzar la calle si no sabía a dónde se dirigían, entonces tomo las manos de sus papás y miró para ambos lados antes de cruzar para finalmente llegar a un tienda de mascotas donde había un labrador de unos dos mes de edad.

Neal puso sus dos manitas en el vidrio del ventanal y sonriéndole a su nuevo amigo le dijo… _**"shamo nos vamos a casa con papito y mamita"…**_


	4. Chapter 4

La boca, la mirada... en fin el cuerpo entero de Peter irradiaba felicidad, dio un ligero vistazo a su esposa y supo que ambos sentían la misma extraña sensación a punto de explotar en su pecho...El le devolvió la mirada y cuando estaban por hablar, sintieron un tirón que por poco y les disloca los huesos...su hijo les había "jalado" no muy gentilmente hacia adentro de la tienda.

_**"Shamo nos vamos a casa"…**_el niño gritó tomando al ladrador y tratando de esconderlo entre sus ropas

El vendedor de la tienda sonrío...**"se ve que es un pequeñito muy activo"…**dijo a Peter que trataba de respirar después de la carrera que su hijo les dio..._**"¿Se llevan al perro?**___...preguntó y El asintió con la cabeza..."_**Uhmmm entonces creo que puedo sugerir que compren una correa"...**_

_**-"¿para el perro o para el niño?..**_ Peter preguntó en son de broma mientras su hijo le miraba ofendido.

_**-"papito malo no tendrás postre"…**_Neal dijo dando un pisotón mientras gritaba enojado al vendedor… **"Shamo no quiere correa"**

Peter tuvo que sujetar a Neal porque estaba a punto de darle una patada al caballero.

-_**Neal!...**_Peter reprendió al niño tomándolo con firmeza de los hombros, Elizabeth sonrió al ver que el traviesillo cubría su carita detrás de su nuevo escudo peludo...

Peter se arrodilló frente a su hijo para continuar con la reprimenda pero Shamo lamió con su lengua la cara del enojado padre_**..."Quita a ese perro de mí y mírame cuando te hablo hijo"...**_le dijo en un tono más calmado pero igualmente mortal.

_**-"NO"**_…respondió el pequeñín_**…"el malo con Shamo y tu malo con Neal"**_…

-Yo _**no he sido malo contigo, aunque reconozco que rozas los límites de mi paciencia!...**_Peter le advirtió poniéndose en pie**..."y no creo que el caballero, dijo señalando al vendedor, fuese malo con Shamo tampoco**...**es más creo que sugirió lo de la correa para ayudarte a cuidar de tu nueva mascota"**...

**-"así es cariño**"...intervino Elizabeth con voz dulce... "_**nadie quiso hacerle daño ni a Satchmo ni a ti"...**_

_**"¿segura mami?"**_…su perita tiritaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer... _**"no me gusta cuando me ponen una correa"…**_sus lagrimitas cayeron finalmente al recordar como los niños mayores le trataban como a una mascota solo para divertirse

Peter y El se miraron desconcertado_**...¿Quién te puso una correa tesoro?...**_la dama preguntó con el alma llena de preocupación.

_**"los niños grandes"…**_Neal respondió secamente_**…"y a mí no me gustaba mami y papá quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo o con shamo"**_

Peter tomó a ambos en un abrazo..._**lo siento hijo!...**_dijo con voz desquebrajada..._**yo no sabía...yo no pensé...yo no quería lastimarte**_...dijo al fin de tantas incoherencia y luego separó a su bebé de sus brazos y en tono solemne exclamó..._**Te prometo que ninguna persona te lastimará jamás ni a ti...ni a Satchmo..**_.Declaró con el corazón mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha el cabello de su hijo y con su izquierda al cachorrito.

_**-"ya lo sé tengo a un papito para protegerme ahora"…**_ le regalo una sonrisa… _**"y una mamita y nos amaran mucho a mi y a shamo"**_ …cuando Neal miró a su padre relajarse le preguntó con picardía…_**¿Y la promesa de nunca lastimarme, incluye mi colita?...**_

_**-No, esa parte de tu cuerpo está fuera del contrato cuando te portas mal!...**_Peter exclamó sonriendo_**..."Es más, ahora que recuerdoooooo"...**_dijo haciendo a un lado a su hijo que no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar hasta que sintió el conocido dolor en sus asentaderas...

**PAFFFF!** ...dio un fuerte golpe en el centro del trasero de su querido retoño..._**Eso es fue por querer golpear al caballero y faltarle el respeto...**_se explicó con tono severo.

Neal se debatía entre romper a llorar o disculparse porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado_**…."lo siento"**_ …dijo casi inaudible… _**"me regala a Shamo"**_ …le sonrió_**…"lo cuidare mucho como mamita y papito me cuidan a mí"**_

El vendedor tragó el bulto en su garganta_**..."claro que si amiguito... Satchmo es tuyo ahora"...**_dijo sabiendo que no sería capaz de negar nada a esos encantadores ojitos azules.

Peter dio un largo suspiro pensando… _"otro más a la lista de hechizados por la súper mirada"…_a este paso el chico tendría a medio pueblo comiendo de su mano.

Elizabeth sonrió como adivinando los pensamientos de su esposo_**..."Dale las gracias al caballero tesoro"**_ …dijo dando una nalgadita juguetona a su hechicero de bellos ojos.

"_**gracias!...shamo da las gracias para que nos vayamos a casa"**_ …y sin más le plantó todo el hocico del perro en la boca del vendedor para que el labrador pudiera lengüetearlo y luego gritó emocionado_**…"vamos por pastel mamita"**_

_**"jaja jaja Claro "...**_ella dijo tomándolo de la mano mientras Peter terminaba de cancelar todo con el vendedor...

_**-"Bien no ha terminado el día y llevo varios corajes, muchas lágrimas y hasta una nueva mascota... ¿QUÉ ME HACE FALTA?...**_ Peter se preguntó en voz alta entre suspiros…

- **"UN CORAZON RELLENO DE PACIENCIA, INMUNE A LOS PAROS CARDIACOS Y APRUEBA DE NIÑOS TRAVIESOS"**…el vendedor le dijo entre risas y aunque a Peter no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia el comentario supo que el caballero entrometido tenía mucha razón.


	5. Chapter 5

_**-"¡papito apúrate!"**_ …Neal dijo alegre a su padre que se había quedado rezagado y de pronto su sonrisita se esfumó… _**"se me quedaron mis libros de colorear, pero no quiero ir por ellos mami"**_

Peter y El se miraron con curiosidad_**..."y porqué no quieres ir por ellos dulzura, no te gustaban mucho?"...**_La dama preguntó sin soltarle la mano.

_**"si pero no quiero volver ahí...los que vuelven siempre se quedan"**_ …dijo con tristeza… _**"no importa"**_

Peter le miró compasivo..."_**Te compraremos muchos libros y colores nuevos, pero nunca olvides lo que hemos hablado...**___le dijo levantando la barbilla del niño para que le viera directo a los ojos_**...Papi y Mami te aman y nunca te abandonaran...**_repitió en tono suave y sincero prometiéndose a sí mismo hacer lo imposible por reparar los daños que su hijo había sufrido en el pasado._**..¿Me crees?...**_le preguntó con una aguada sonrisa

Les sonrió radiante___**"¿y también me compras acuarelas?"…**___era su manera de decir que si.

_**"y acuarelas para mi futuro Leonardo Da Vinci"...**_Peter respondió sonriendo_**..."quien sabe y quizá te conviertas en pintor de famosas obras de arte!...**_comentó a carcajadas

Viendo a su esposa que se arrodilló a preguntar al niño..._**"Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas tesoro?...**_

_**"artista... estaré en todos los museos"**_ …dijo recordando la sensación que había tenido en la visita guiada del hogar por los museos de New York, era el único niño que disfrutó el paseo.

Elizabeth sintió una especie de ola de orgullo estremecer su corazón_**..."muy bien mi pequeño pintor, estoy segura que así será"...**_agregó con voz emocionada y llena de alegría..._**"y se puede saber de qué será tu primer dibujo?...**_

_**-"nuestra familia por supuesto!"**_

A El casi se le sale una lagrimita_**..."pues vamos por los pinceles que me muero por ver la pintura de nosotros colgando en el refrigerador de la casa"...**_ dijo apresurando el paso a su esposo que se había quedado atrás dando un ojo a la vitrina de una librería...

**-"Consejos para padres primerizos"...**decía el título del libro que tenía embobado a Peter...

Elizabeth regresó a ver qué tenía tan atrapado a su esposo_..."Seguro una revista de deportiva"..._ella pensaba mientras jalaba de regreso a Neal de la mano.

_**-"¿papito que miras?"**_ el chiquillo exclamó feliz de la vida.

**-"Un libro"...**Peter respondió en tono distraído, entrando a la tienda...

El se acercó para echar un vistazo_**…"uhmmmm interesante"...**_dijo dando a su hijo un empujoncito para entrar también.

La librería era mucho más grande, silenciosa y aburrida que la tienda de mascotas y una mujer de edad era la única que se encontraba tras el mostrador..._**"¿buenas tardes, buscan algo en especial?"...**_ preguntó con una sonrisa mirando al recién llegado..."

_**-Hola, Ese libro de consejos para padres...es bueno?...**_Peter dijo señalando a la vitrina.

_**-"si lo es...en especial si es padre de un niño rebelde**_"…la anciana añadió mirando a Elizabeth entrar jaloneando a Neal que a su vez, arrastraba a un cachorrito...

_**"mami no gusta quiero ir por el pastel!"…**_ Neal renegó y puso mala cara hasta que vio un libro de arte gigante que estaba en exposición de las grandes obras del siglo XX …_**"quiero... quiero ese libro de figuritas papito"**_ …dijo indicando la reliquia que había encontrado.

Pero Peter se encontraba distraído, al otro lado de la vitrina tomando su libro mientras El saludaba amablemente a la dama que le recomendaba otro tipo de literatura complementaria para padres.

_**"DIJE-QUE-QUIEROOOOOOOOO"**_ Neal gritó tratando de sacar del libro de vitrina

La anciana se cubrió asustada la boca al ver que el estante se balanceaba a punto de caer sobre el chiquillo. Peter que se había acercado para reprender el grito de su hijo, corrió y alcanzó a sostener el librero mientras El retiraba al niño de la lluvia de libros que amenazaba con partirle la cabecita.

Él niño les miró asustado "yo…solo…solo… quería" se excusó al ver el tremendo desastre que había causado

Peter colocó el estante en su lugar y recitaba de memoria las capitales del continente americano en voz baja para calmar sus nervios mientras El se inclinó para tomar el libro que Neal había intentado sacar_**..."Esto es lo que querías hijo?"...**_le preguntó sosteniendo el libro de arte en sus manos...

_**"si"**_ …dijo con los ojitos iluminados de felicidad

La mirada de El se relajó un poco al ver la alegría del niño..._**Uhmmm, me siento feliz que ames el arte y la pintura, pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien**_...ella le reprendió suavemente..._**si tu padre no hubiese sostenido el estante, es probable que ahora tuvieras una herida en tu cabeza**_...dijo revolviendo el cabello de su bebé.

_**"lo siento... pero es que en verdad lo quiero"…**_dijo arrebatándole a su madre el libro de las manos.

**"Neal**...Peter intervino con voz un poco más severa que la de tu esposa...**Te estás comportando grosero y aunque no te hayas lastimado la cabeza, puede que termines con el trasero muy herido, así que discúlpate con tu madre y con la dama por todo este desastre**...el detective le dijo en tono de advertencia señalando todos los libros caídos...

"PERO ES QUE YO QUIEROOO" grito con rabia contenida

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Neal?...**_Elizabeth le preguntó molesta...**"**_**porque parece como si quisieras que mamá te ´de una tunda por malcriado"…**_

Peter se sorprendió de que su esposa estuviera amenazando a su nene del alma.

_**"Quiero mi libro"**_ …dijo con sus manitas apretadas y tiritado de la rabia por no ser entendido por los adultos

Ambos padres se miraron con una mezcla de cansancio y compasión.

_**"Neal voy a comprarte el libro"...**_Peter dijo para tratar de calmar a su pequeña bolita de emociones..._**Pero.**_..Advirtió levantando su dedo índice..._**debes disculparte primero..**_.dijo viendo directo al ceño fruncido de su hijo.

Neal respiro profundamente varias veces antes de hablar, cuando finalmente recuperó la compostura, se disculpó… "_**lo siento...no fue mi intención causar este desastre**_"

Peter liberó con suspiro la tensión dando gracias al cielo de no tener que castigar a su niño…de nuevo_**…."Bien, entonces yo iré a comprar nuestros libros, mientras tú ayudas a mamita a recoger el tiradero"**_...dijo un poco mas calmado y caminando en dirección al mostrador donde la anciana le miraba expectante.

_**"Yo recojo mamita, yo boté"…**_ dijo comenzando a ordenar… _**"uhmmm…¿mami no vas a castigar mi colita verdad?"…**_preguntó preocupado por la amenaza que le había hecho El hace unos minutos antes.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio para no sonreír y mantuvo su pose seria_**..."Dile a tu colita que ésta será tu última advertencia**_"...le dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera y alzando una ceja.

_**-"Gracias mamita mi colita y yo lo agradecemos"**_

Neal pronto se aburrió de su labor y comenzó a correr y brincar como un loquito por toda la tienda a la siga de Satchmo…parece que a nuestro pequeñín las advertencias le entraban por un oído y le salía por el otro y en un par de minutos, el piso estaba lleno de objetos que Neal había tirado mientras corría.

_**-"NEAL, REGRESA!"...**_Elizabeth gritó llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, menos la de su hijo que continuaba correteando de un lado a otro ajeno al hecho que el rostro de El se estaba volviendo rojo de coraje.

Peter estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vio a su esposa tomar al niño por una oreja y preguntar con un tono amigable a la señora… _**"Podría prestarme su baño un minuto por favor"**_

_**"No, mamita no!"**_

Sin decir una palabra, la anciana señaló con el dedo al fondo de la librería y Elizabeth caminó con su hijo jalando de la orejita, sin tomar en cuenta los sollozos de su niño mientras Shamo les seguía muy relajado meneando la cola.

_**-"mamita mi orejita… mamita duele"**_

-"**Y cuando lleguemos al lavado te dolerá el trasero también**"...ella amenazó sin mirar a los ojos del niño porque entonces no podría castigarle.

_**-"no mamita tú me amas y no quieres que me duela"**_ se defendió desesperado como reo en la corte, mientras pestañeaba rápidamente tratando de convencerla de dejarlo sin castigo.

Elizabeth no dijo nada más y al llegar al sanitario, soltó la pobre orejita del pequeñito, se arrodilló y le tomó de los hombros_**..."Tienes razón mi tesoro, no quiero causarte dolor pero te lo advertí y al parecer si tu cerebro olvida rápido los consejos...pues espero que tu colita no...**_Dijo con dolor en su voz y luego cerró la tapa del inodoro y se sentó colocando al niño boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

_**"no mamita voy a ser bueno..mamita no me pegues mamita"**_

El soltó una lágrima al mismo tiempo que su mano caía sobre el pequeño trasero que se revolvía en su regazo.

**SMACK!...**el eco del golpe resonó en el espacio cerrado y Peter suspiró mientras la anciana lo miraba comprensivamente.

_**"mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii"…**_El gritito de Neal hizo dar un brinquito al corazón Elizabeth.

**SMACK!...**

**-** _**"mami te ama, pero no quiere que vuelvas a desobedecerla"...**_Le dijo colocando otro golpe en el centro de la cola de Neal.

_**"nunca maisss mama, nunca mais"**_

Satchmo soltó un ladrido como haciendo eco de la súplica de su dueño...

_**"Eso espero jovencito"...**_advirtió dando el último y más difícil de todos los azotes...

**SMACK!...**

_**"mamita dueleeeeee"…**_el chiquillo lloraba a moco tendido.

_**-"ya hijo ya pasó...mami te ama...mami te ama"...**_El le consoló, abrazándolo y sintiendo como si ella fuera la que hubiese recibido el castigo, Shamo también se acercó y restregó su cuerpo contra el de Neal.

_**"Nunca más mamita te amo mucho te amo mucho**_"…trataba de respirar entre sus sollozos.

El le abrazó más fuerte y le levantó cargándolo en sus brazos y susurrando en su oído una canción de cuna hasta que escuchó su respiración normal, luego dijo a su nueva mascota con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, _**"Vamos Satchmo, creo que ha sido suficiente acción por un día, Peter y el pastel nos esperan para ir a casa"**_

Neal se acomodó en el hombro de su mamá y se quedo dormido, chupándose el dedo.

Peter caminó para ayudar a su esposa con su pequeño bultito pero El no se lo permitió_**..."vamos a casa"**_ …le dijo con la mirada triste y cansada.

Peter asistió con la cabeza viendo con ternura a su hijo y se dirigió al mostrador a despedirse de la dama pensando en cómo un niño podía parecerse tanto a un ángel celestial mientras dormía y a un diablillo con todo y cola mientras estaba despierto.

Se despidió de la dama con simpleza pero ella le detuvo tomándole del brazo...

_**-"Espere caballero tengo algo para usted"...**_Peter le miró extrañado mientras sacaba de su viejo escritorio una pequeña paletita de madera_**..." Soy madre soltera esto me fue de mucha utilidad hace varios años atrás, ahora mis hijos son padres y pues aunque se las ofrecí se negaron alegando que les traía malos recuerdos"**_...ella dijo con una sonrisa..."**Es suya y deseo que le ayude en su próxima aventura**"...expresó con sinceridad.

Peter tomó agradecido el regalo aunque sabía muy bien que cierto pequeñín no estaría muy contento con su nueva adquisición.

Salió de la librería y miró a su esposa que ya le esperaba frente al auto con Neal aún dormido en los brazos y el cachorro meando la cola_**...**_El detective sonrío ante el panorama…_**"Sé valiente Peter Burke"...**_se dijo a sí mismo en tono firme y valentón_**..."La aventura ha comenzado"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

"**UN ACUERDO JUSTO"**

La habitación era cálida y acogedora, varios juguetes cuidadosamente ordenados en una caja, las paredes color azul cielo y la luz de una lámpara iluminando la carita de un angelito pelinegro que dormía profundamente en la pequeña cama.

Elizabeth sonrió, tenía a su esposo y a su hijo en casa y no había nada más que pedirle a la vida. Retiró el dedo de la boquita de su niñito y le quitó los pantalones para que durmiera más cómodo.

El dúo de padres primerizos, dejaron a su bebé dormidito en la nueva habitación y comenzaron a descender a la cocina…después de tanto ajetreo un relajante té no les caería nada mal.

-_**Me pregunto si todos los días serán igual de estresantes...**_Dijo Peter con la mirada perdida en la taza…hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cansado.

-**Uhmmm….creo que algunos serán peores**_**...**_La dama contestó con sinceridad mientras Peter ponía cara de terror.

_**-¡Já y tú que querías adoptar gemelos!...**_

Ella sonrió...**-Por si no lo has notado mi querido Peter**...dijo sentándose al lado de su esposo…**adoptar a Neal es como tener trillizos hiperactivos!**

_**-Genial voy a verme viejo y demacrado antes de los cuarenta!...**_ Peter apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la Elizabeth…_** Es más, no creo que mi cuerpo soporte llegar hasta los cuarenta!…**_

_**-**_**No seas cobarde Peter Burke!..**

**-**_**Si no soy cobarde!...soy realista!...**_El caballero dio un grito mezclado con melancolía…_**¿El, te das cuenta de todo lo que hemos pasado en solo un día?...es como estar sentados en el ojo de un tornado!**_

**-Peter…**Ella respondió en tono serio…muuuuuy serio…**Sé que Neal no es el niño modelo que planeamos tener, pero es MI HIJO…**Remarcó con orgullo las última palabras…**y si te atreves a decirme que te has arrepentido de adoptarlo te juro que…**

El agente interrumpió antes de que su esposa completara la amenaza…_**-Por Dios Elizabeth!...jamás diría eso!...**_Elizabeth observó a Peter por un rato y hubo un momento en que el agente sintió como si su cabeza estuviera en peligro, así que mirándola directo a los ojos continuó hablando…_**Neal es mi hijo también y no me importa si hace que mi cabello se caiga o se ponga gris, yo Amo a ese chiquillo con cada parte de mi cuerpo y te prometo que nunca dejaré que alguien lo haga llorar!**_

Ella sonrió ante la sinceridad de su esposo y no pudo evitar bromear… **Pues creo que tu hijo pondrá en dudas tus promesas, sobre todo después de que tu mano le ha hecho llorar bastante este día…**

Peter rodó sus ojos…**Si, debo aclarar que mi mano está exenta de cualquier promesa, sobre todo a la hora de disciplinarlo…** luego se paró de un salto…**Eh que se me había olvidado enseñarte algo!…**Gritó mientras buscaba las bolsas de la librería…**Mira!...**colocó el regalo sobre la mesa.

**-Peter!...**Elizabeth gritó en cuanto observó el implemento.

**-¡Fue un regalo!...**la dama lo miró desconcertada...**La señora de la librería dijo que había sido de mucha ayuda!...**

**-**_**Pues nosotros no lo necesitamos!... Ahorita mismo lo tiras a la basura porque no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi bebé con eso!..**_

-**Vamos El, tranquila…**Peter bajó la voz para calmar a su esposa…**creo que estas mal interpretando todo…**

Ella entrecerró los ojos…**¿Piensas azotar a mi bebé con esa cosa?...**preguntó señalando la dichosa paletita…

Peter respondió un poco inseguro**…-**_**Ehhhhh…Buuuuueno...supongo que si…**_

**-Entonces yo no estoy mal interpretando nada!...**

_**-Ok, ok, ok… mi amor solo escúchame un momento ¿si?...**_Peter esperó a que El asistiera con la cabeza para continuar…**Primero** **quiero dejar que claro que nunca y me refiero a nunca voy a estar de acuerdo con el abuso infantil. **

_**-Já y cómo le llamas a querer torturar a mi angelito con esto?...**_Esta vez Elizabeth tomó la paleta, se dio a sí misma un golpe en la palma de su mano y por supuesto que el grito no se hizo de esperar…_**Auchhhhhhhhh!... duele!**_

_**-**_**Es obvio que duele cariño, creo que esa es la idea…**El agente dijo en tono dulce aunque su esposa lo miró con cara amarga, sin embargo Peter continuo con su explicación…**El, te prometo que mi intención es herir a Neal…**Peter reflexionó en su promesa…**bueno, quizá su traserito si salgo un poco lastimado pero debes reconocer que tu angelito no es tan inocente como aparenta y que…**

_**-Si, si ya sé que mi hijo es un poco travieso como todos los niños, incluso como lo fuimos tú y yo cuando teníamos su edad!**_

**-¡Exacto!...y creo recordar que nuestros padres hicieron valer sus opiniones sobre las trastadas que hacíamos!...**El caballero miró fijamente a su esposa…**¿O es que acaso tu padre nunca tuvo que castigarte?...**

Elizabeth bajo la mirada y se sonrojó un poco, era justo reconocer que su esposo tenía un puntito a su favor…**Ehhh….este…**los papeles se había invertido y ahora era la dama la que tartamudeaba…**si…bueno…yo…**

_**-Puedo llamar a mis suegros y preguntarles si es que no lo recuerdas…**_Peter hizo el impulso de ponerse en pie pero El lo sentó de un jalón…

**-Esta bien!...si tu ganas!...si tienes razón, mi padre me nalgueó muchas veces y también usó en mis pobres asentaderas una paleta como ésta el día que me fui de pinta a la playa!**

_**-jajajajajaja…**_después de la espontánea confesión de su esposa Peter comenzó a reír con carcajadas incontrolables…_**jajajajaja…**_

_**-**_**Ríete lo que quieras pero te aseguro que yo no lo encontré nada gracioso!...**

_**-jajajajaja…lo siento mi amor….no me estoy burlando es solo que yo también me fugué a la playa una vez, capaz y fuimos a la misma fiesta! …jajaja**_

A estas alturas Elizabeth ya estaba riendo también…_**¿Imagino que tú si te saliste con la tuya?**_

Inexplicablemente, el agente Burke dejó de reír para formar una mueca…**Pues…casi pero no…un amigo de papá me vio y cuando llegué a la casa mi padre ya me tenía otro tipo de fiesta preparada, solo que en vez de chicas sexys y semidesnudas el que terminó sin calzones fui yo y con un trasero tan ardiente y brillante como el mismo sol playero!...**Peter soltó un suspiro…**Nunca olvidaré esa paliza y aunque te juro que en ese momento consideraba que mi viejo era el peor padre del mundo, hoy soy quien soy gracias a su amor y mano firme. **

La dama también paró de reír, colocó su brazo sobre la espalda de su esposo y le miró con cierta nostalgia…** solo prométeme que usaras la paleta cuando sea realmente necesario… **

**-Me parece un acuerdo justo…**Peter respondió estrechando las manos con su esposa cerrando el trato.

De inmediato Elizabeth envolvió a su esposo en un cálido beso y la mirada de la dama se volvió tímidamente picaresca…**-¿Crees que mientras Neal está dormidito podríamos…**

-"**MAMIIII… MAMITA ESTOY SOLITOOOOOOOOO!"**…

Un fuerte grito resonó a través de la casa entera interrumpiendo las palabras y los pensamientos nuestra querida parejita de tortolitos. En cuestión de segundos corrieron hacia la habitación…fue tal el susto, que Elizabeth perdió uno de su tacones a medio subir por las escaleras.

Encontraron al niño hecho una bolita entre las sábanas y desecho en llanto. Ella se lanzó para abrazarlo suavemente y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo mientras Peter se sentaba en la cama.

"**Me dejaron solito como mi otra mamita!**"… Nuestro pequeño ángel lloraba desolado.

Elizabeth y Peter no sabían que decir y en su interior se instaló un amargo sentimiento de impotencia…¿Ser padres siempre es tan difícil?

-"**No tesorito papito y mamita están aquí"**…La dama le repetía una y otra vez pero sus palabras no parecían calmarlo.

-"**Ella me dejo solitoooo… yo la sentía…yo la sentía papito y ya no la siento"…**dijo asustado dirigiendo sus grandes ojos azules hacia Peter que le miraba desconcertado.

Para el agente Burke todo lo que su hijo hablaba era ilógico. Recordó que el director del Orfanato les dijo que la madre del niño había muerto al dar a luz...era imposible que Neal la hubiese conocido...estaba a punto de hablar cuando Elizabeth le interrumpió con voz suave y maternal…

**-Ella no se ha ido tesoro, ella te cuida desde el cielo y yo te cuido aquí en la tierra, ahora tienes dos mamás...**

-"**NO…no..no**…Neal negaba con su cabecita metida entre las almohadas…**seguro que** **me dejaras solito como mi otra mamita"**

**-"Nunca...**Elizabeth le respondió con total determinación...**eres mi hijo ahora, te amo y voy a hacerte feliz...te lo prometo!...**dijo mientras le abrazaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que el pequeñito podía sentir el latir de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos...

**-"Eres mi mamita hermosa…ummmm….y hueles delicioso!"…**El chiquillo dijo aspirando el olor a rosas impregnado en el cabello de la dama.

Ella sonrío abrazándolo más fuerte...**Y tu eres mi pequeño y dulce cachorrito**...le dijo al oído haciéndole un poco de cosquillas.

Peter que observaba risueño la escena de pronto soltó un grito de reclamo...**Ehhhh…¿Y yo quien soy?**

**-Mi papito**… Neal respondió saltando como un loquito a sus brazos...**el mejor papito del mundo!**

Peter también río emocionado aunque luego agregó en tono más serio...**Hijo, sabes que ahora somos tu familia y que esta bien que extrañes a tu mamá... así que puedes preguntarnos sobre ella cuando lo desees aunque no somos tan…tan…expertos en esto de ser padres y también hay muchas cosas que no sabemos y cometeremos muchos errores y…**

-**Peter no le des tanto discurso a nuestro hijo que lo vas a aburrir!...**La dama le interrumpió y luego comenzó a acariciar el cabello del niño con su mano derecha**…Lo que papá quiere decir es que te amamos y aunque mamita está en el cielo te ama mucho también.**

-"**Ella resistió valiente hasta que estuve a salvo"**… dijo recordando lo único que le habían dicho sobre la muerte de su mamá…"**y mi mamita siempre me cuidaba a mi ladito pero ahora ella me regalo una mamita y un papito y ella se fue a cuidarme desde el cielo"**…Neal tomó entre sus manitas las manos de Peter y El…"¿Sabían que se llamaba Michela Caffrey?"

Ambos padres asistieron con un movimiento de cabeza, en ese instante Neal ensanchó sus ojitos como si recordara algo sumamente importante**…"¿Papito como me voy a llamar ahora?"**…Preguntó a Peter con toda la urgencia y seriedad que un niño puede tener.

El caballero aclaró su garganta y El cepilló sus ojos...oír a un chiquillo hablando de esta forma le ablanda el corazón a cualquiera...

-"**Bueno, creo que en tus papeles de adopción tu apellido se cambiará a Burke...**Dijo en tono dudoso esperando la reacción del niño...**como tu mamá y yo"**…

El chiquillo pareció analizar las cosas por un momento…-"**Pero... pero puedo ser Neal Caffrey Burke"**…preguntó temeroso.

A Peter se le hicieron agua los ojos..."**Claro que si tesoro**"...respondió y luego se volteó hacia su esposa..."**Mira El, te presento a nuestro hijo, Neal Caffrey Burke"…**.comentó con un tono de orgullo paternal mal disimulado.

Neal se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia "**Soy tu tesorito lindo lindo y revoltoso al que juras amar y proteger para toda la vida…Ahhh y sobre todo nunca más castigar su colita desordenada**"… si el definitivamente no había olvidado su triste experiencia vivida en el baño de la librería.

Ella sonrió ampliamente...**Si eres mi tesorito lindo, a quien juro amar y proteger toda mi vida y a quien voy a darle tan-tan cada vez que su colita desordenada lo merezca..**.la dama dijo con una mano puesta en su pecho en señal de un juramento serio y con la otra daba un suave golpecito de advertencia.

-"**no mamita entendiste mal**"…Neal la miró con carita seria y levantó su dedito en señal de advertencia…"**dije que no tan-tán a mi colita revoltosa**"…

-"**Bueno entonces dile a tu colita que se porte bien**"...ella corrigió haciendo cosquillas en la pancita de su bebé hasta que no parara de reír...le encantaba oír esa sonrisa, la oiría por toda la vida.

-"**jajaja mamita no me hago pipi"…**trataba de escapar de las cosquillas…"**papito ayudaaaaaaa**"…el pequeñín parecía que había tomado un energizante porque corría de un lado a otro… "**papito dile a mamá que no es justo** **jajajaja**"

Peter que había observado con gracia y en silencio la escena, se puso en pie, se cruzó de brazos y le dijo..."**Lo siento mi niño pero creo que si eres travieso con mamá, no hay nadie que intervenir en favor de tu colita"...**

El pequeñajo apretó sus manitas a cada costado y comenzó a gruñir, la verdad es que su cerebro aún se negaba a entender porque debía ser castigado si él era un espíritu libre -"**GRUUUU" "GRUUUUUUU"** **….esto es muy injusto!...** -"**GRUUUU" "GRUUUUUUU"**

Elizabeth le miró sonriente...y comenzó a gruñir igual que su hijo..."**GRUUUUUU"...**Peter los miró curioso, primero a Neal y luego a El...no sabía de que lado ponerse a gruñir también, pero primero preguntó a su pequeñito...Neal porqué gruñes tu?

Se encogió de hombros, el realmente no sabia como expresarse y esa era la manera mas fácil de expresar su descontento.

Peter se volvió para preguntar a El... **Porque gruñes tu?...**

-**Simple, para apoyar a Neal en su protesta!**...

Peter la vio con cara de interrogante...**-¿A qué protesta te refieres?...**

**-Nuestro niño gruñe porque no le gusta que le castiguemos y yo gruño porque tampoco me gusta castigarlo, es más me duele mucho hacerlo...**le dijo a su esposo pero viendo directo a los ojos de Neal.

"**Pues entonces no lo hagas mamita**"…dijo el nenito mordiendo su labio en forma nerviosa el creía que estaba apunto de ganar la discusión

**-Bueno, eso depende de ti...**ella le contesto en tono dulce pero firme.

**-Si depende de mí…entonces no mas tan-tán!..** comenzó a correr por la habitación como si fuera un avión, el definitivamente gano la discusión.

Ella suspiró, Peter le puso una mano en su hombro y luego atrapando a su corredor de olimpiadas entre sus brazos lo sentó con firmeza en la cama y colocó una mano en sus rodillitas y la otra la llevó para levantar la barbilla y que lo mirara a los ojos**..."Hijo, lo que mamá quiere decir es que si te portas mal, si eres travieso o si desobedeces a mami o a mi...entonces tendremos que darte unas buenas nalgadas aunque nos duela mucho el corazón hacerte llorar...**

"**Uhmmmm**….Neal parecía analizar las cosas a profundidad….**yo no lo entendí así papito y me gustaba mas como yo lo entendí primero…**se quejó haciendo pucheritos…

**-Pues lo siento mucho señor, pero es una regla de la vida que ni tu ni yo podemos cambiar...todo padre que ama a sus hijos debe castigarlo si se lo merece...eso es para que no vuelva cometer travesuras y crezca siendo un buen hombre...**Peter sabía que por mas que le explicaran la idea, su pequeñito solo la entendería cuando tuviese sus propios hijos...al menos esperaba no haber muerto de un coraje para entonces...

Neal suspiro con paciencia medito un rato miraba para un lado y para otro, tomó las manos de sus padres y como que hacia el cálculo mental…**"está bien papito"…**dijo de la nada…**"me aman con todo su corazón y el corazón en mas grande que sus manos, así que creo que es un acuerdo justo".**

El y Peter se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y rieron de lo lindo con el comentario.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

"**EL AMOR ES CIEGO…PERO PETER NO"**

Neal observaba su nueva habitación con un inigualable brillo en sus ojitos azules y una hermosa sonrisa en su boquita. Dio brinquitos de emoción en su nueva cama y casi enloqueció al descubrir la enorme caja llena de juguetes que sus padres le tenían preparada…si definitivamente, nuestro travieso ángel era feliz…muy feliz!

Ambos padres estaban absortos disfrutando de la alegría de su pequeñuelo que se arrojó de nuevo a la cama y se acomodó entre ellos como si fuese un gatito en busca de mimos…**"¡quiero mi libro de figuritas, voy a colorear un dibujo para ti!"**le sonrió a su madre

**-"tienes que comer algo primero... ¿qué tal un vaso de leche y un sándwich?"**… ella ofreció en son de paz pasando una mano por el cabello de su niño.

- **¡Mi pastel mamita!...**el chiquillo exclamó alarmado y luego les dio una picaresca sonrisa…**¡No comimos pastel de chocolate!"**…El bribón sabía perfectamente lo híper activo que se ponía con el chocolate….pero igual lo amaba...¿Qué niño no ama el pastel de chocolate?

-"**¿chocolate a estas horas?...uhmmm…No creo que sea una buena idea, mejor voy a prepararte una sopita ligera"**...Elizabeth dijo y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para traer la merienda cuando un chillido la detuvo….al parecer Neal no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que su madre había tomado.

**" ¡NO SOPA...QUIERO PASTEL!"…**ordenó mientras apretaba sus manitos en señal de cólera pura. En el orfanato siempre le obligaban a comer cosas que no le gustaban, es por eso que ahora no estaba dispuesto a ceder su derecho de alimentarse como a él le diera la gana.

Elizabeth se asustó con el grito y frunció el ceño al observar la mirada intimidante que su principito de cuatro años le estaba dando. Peter que hasta este momento era un simple espectador, decidió intervenir y jaló a Neal de un brazo hacia arriba de la cama dejando el suficiente espacio para descargar su mano sobre el trasero de su hijo...

**¡PLAFFF!** …La nalgada tronó fuerte y claro.

El caballero volvió su mirada hacia a Neal y le preguntó en tono de advertencia**…"¿es suficiente motivación para que acabes con este berrinchito o necesitas más?"**

**-**_**Cariño, tienes que alimentarte con algo nutritivo...**_la dulce dama hizo un esfuerzo por salvar el día…o en dado caso…por salvarle el trasero a su caprichoso hijo.

Nuestro valiente amiguitoluchó con todas sus fuerzas por no sobar su traserito, en todos sus añitos ni una mano había tocado su colita y en menos de un día le habían dado como bombo en fiesta y eso no era justo ni aquí, ni en China!...

El pequeñuelo dio una mirada profunda a la cara de preocupación de su mami y otra miradita al rostro enojón de su papi… Sabía que Peter no bromeaba pero habían muy pocas cosas por las que nuestro Neal consideraba que valía la pena arriesgarse…y un exquisito trozo de pastel de chocolate obviamente era una de ellas!...Aún así, su cerebrito le aconsejó que este era uno de esos momentos en lo que debía actuar con inteligencia y usar su arma mortal….sus bellos ojos azules.

El labio inferior del chiquillo comenzó a temblar**… quiero pastel mami… hace tanto tiempo que no como pastel que pensé que**…**yo solo…**esa mirada triste de cachorrito apaleado entró en acción…**yo solo…pensé que podría comer un pedacito pequeñititito…**

Peter y El se vieron el uno al otro…su hijo era todo un chantajista…y de los buenos!...

-**Urrrrrgggg…**El caballero aclaró su garganta un poco…**Creo que si te comes un buen caldo de pollo antes, podríamos tener un pedacito pequeñititito de pastel de postre...te parece?**

Si está comprobado. El agente Burke y su esposa fueron embaucados por los encantos de un pícaro chiquitín de cuatro años!...pero siendo sinceros…¿Alguien se atreve a juzgarlos?

Cuando El regresó a la habitación con la cena preparada, Peter se encontraba inclinado buscando un par de calcetines que combinaran con el atuendo nocturno de su hijo. El nenito ya estaba vestido con un pijama de monito y por supuesto se veía totalmente adorable.

_-__**¿Y qué te parecen estos?...**_Peter preguntó señalando unos de color azul marino, Neal negó de inmediato moviendo su cabecita de un lado a otro…_**¿Pero qué tienen de malo?**_

_**-**_**Papi!... ¿Dónde has visto un mono usando calcetines azules?!**

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. El niño desvió su mirada de su padre y dio un atento vistazo a la comida…obviamente faltaba algo importante…

**-Mamita…¿Y mi pastel?**

**-**_**En seguida lo traigo mi tesorito… come lo que puedas mientras regreso…**_Ella salió nuevamente mientras Neal hacía una mueca de asco al acercarse a la sopa, de verdad que esa comida le recordaba al orfanato y aunque no estaba seguro si sabía igual de horrible, tampoco no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. El caballero que había observado con atención todos los el gesto de la carita del niño, iba a reprenderlo cuando…

**-Papito…¿Podrías traerme agua?...tengo muchisisisisima sed**_**…**_

_**-Uhmmm…**_Peter dirigió a su hijo una mirada inquisidora**…**_**¿Por qué no se lo pediste a tu madre de una vez?**_

**-Ahhh pues porque hasta ahorita me acuerdo que tengo muchisisisima sed…**el chiquitín respondió encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo esa dulce y cautivadora mirada…

**-Grrrrrrrrrrr….**Con un gruñido, Peter se levantó y abandonó el cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta mientras juró escuchar una risilla sospechosa.

En cuando el chiquitín se encontró solo, con una sonrisita picaresca iluminando su boquita, dio un brinco de la cama, tomó la bandeja y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Segundos después se escuchaba la descarga del sanitario y Neal regresaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…**-Estoy seguro que los monitos tampoco toman sopa de pollo…**dijo sintiéndose de lo más orgulloso.

Su plan había dado resultado y comería pastel sin necesidad de probar la horrorosa sopa!...Otra sonrisita resonó en la habitación mientras el pequeño y maquiavélico genio se arrojaba a la camita y preparaba su mejor sonrisa para recibir a sus padres.

Bien ya es de conocimiento público que Neal era bueno manipulando mentes, así que hasta este punto todo parece ir de maravilla para nuestro angelito…pero (si, siempre hay un "pero")…pero no en vano Peter llevaba tantos años en el FBI, así que llámese curiosidad o ya se una simple corazonada lo que motivó al agente Burke a quedarse parado en una esquina junto a la puerta, donde un traicionero espejo le mantenía bien informado de los movimientos de su hijo.

Mientras escuchaba fuerte y claro la risa del niño, Peter inhaló y exhalo una y otra vez tratando de calmarse...si ese era su niño...dulce, tierno y amoroso pero tan terco y decidido a ganar esta batalla de voluntades...una batalla que para el dolor de Peter no estaba dispuesto a perder aunque eso implicara dejar impreso su punto de vista en la retaguardia de su hijo…

-_**¿Qué haces aquí Peter?...**_La voz de la dama hizo que el espía diera un brinco.

Peter la jaló de un brazo hacia un lado del pasillo y le contó lo ocurrido…ahora era Elizabeth la que deseaba enfrentar a su adorado tesorito… -**¿pero estás seguro que ni siquiera la probó?...**Ella preguntó en un susurro.

-**El no fue por la sopa, creo que igual habría tirado por a la basura cualquier otro tipo de comida que no fuese ésto…**Peter puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa y con la otra tomó el pastel de chocolate.

_**-¿Quieres decir que fue un algo planeado…**_La dama sacaba deducciones y su esposo asentía con la cabeza…_**Peter nuestro hijo nos engañó!**_

**-Así es, el dulce Neal nos engañó y sé que debes estar dolida por…**

_**-¿Dolida yo?...Dolido debes estar tú, un niño de cuatro años te manipuló a su antojo!**_

**-¡¿El de qué lado estas?!**

**-jajajajaaja del tuyo por supuesto, pero ya me imagino lo que dirían en la oficina si les cuento que su jefe, el gran agente Peter Burke fue atontado por la mirada de un niñito…jajajaja**

**- El, cariño…**Era obvio que Peter estaba un poco gruñón aunque hizo lo posible para que su voz sonara suave…**quieres enfocarte por favor…**

_**-Lo siento...**_Ella se disculpó con sinceridad…_**¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**_

_**-**_**Bueno…** Peterrespondió en un doloroso tono…**es obvio que debemos castigarlo.**

Ella simplemente suspiró sabiendo que su esposo tenía razón…aunque eso no evitaba que su corazón se sintiera triste. Ambos entraron a la habitación después de unos minutos y vieron a su principito con una radiante sonrisa que casi les hizo desistir de su decisión…casi.

_**-¿Terminaste la sopa hijo?...**_Ella preguntó sin soltar de su manos el plato con pastel.

-**Si mamita me lo comí todito, ahora quiero mi pastel y después mi libro de figuritas!...**Neal estiró sus manitos para agarrar su postre pero la dama le sorprendió con otra pregunta…

_**-¿crees que mereces comer pastel hijo?...**_ Elizabeth miró fijo a los ojos de Neal.

Las cejas del niño se juntaron como si fueran una sola, se estaba cansando de las preguntas tontas que hacía su mami, ¿porqué a sus papis les era tan difícil entenderlo?...él solo quería comerse su postre!

_**-**_**¡QUIERO PASTEL, DAME MI PASTEL!**...exigió de nuevo como un sargento militar en plena guerra…y sí Neal le había declarado la guerra a sus nuevos padres.

Comparado de los chillidos de Neal, la voz de Peter se escuchó como un susurro…un tenebroso susurro de eso te hacen sentir escalofríos…

- **¿El estás de acuerdo en que es un momento adecuado para dar uso al "regalito"?**…el caballero preguntó viendo a su esposa. Ella asistió con un gesto de cabeza, colocó el pastel en la mesita de noche y salió del cuarto, al verla partir, Peter habló directo a su hijo...

**-"Neal te amo muchísimo, mas que a mi propia vida y quiero saber…**Peter se acercó hasta estar cara a cara frente a los hermosos y peligrosos ojos azules…**quiero saber** **si me amas tu a mi?**

**-"con todo mi corazón papito"…**El niñito estaba relajado y de lo más feliz,definitivamente se salió con la suya y mamita había ido por su libro de figuritas.

**-"Bien espero que tengas eso en mente cachorrito"...**Peter le dijo con voz cargada de dolor mientras se levantaba y balanceaba el pequeño cuerpecito hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas**..."Hijo hoy voy a enseñarte que nunca debes engañar o mentir a papi o a mami porque ellos te aman y tu también los amas"...**dicho dejó caer su mano en el centro del trasero del niño en un nítido golpe.

**-"GUAAAAAAAAAA"**…Neal rompió a llorar en cuanto sintió la palmada…¿**Papi por qué me pegas?...** definitivamente esto no era lo que su cabecita infantil había previsto.

**-PAFFF!…**Porque nos engañaste…**PAFFF!…** porque nos mentiste…**PAFFF!…**

-**"no es cierto papitooo…GUAAAAAAAAAA…yo no te mentí!**

Peter detuvo su mano en el aire…**¿Entonces supongo que te comiste toda la sopa y no la tiraste por el inodoro?...**

Los ojitos del niño se abrieron grandísimos y entre lagrimones solo alcanzó a decir…**es que yo quería pastel!...**

**-¿Y por un pedazo de postre nos mentiste?...**La voz de Peter sonaba a decepción y Neal comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento…la culpa.

**-Lo siento papitooooo… lo sientooooooo!...**el chiquitínse aferró a la pantorrilla de su padre tan fuerte como pudo y comenzó a disculparse y a suplicar…**No me odies papito…no me odies!**

**-Nunca podré odiarte mi tesorito…te amo con toda mi alma.**

_**-**_**Pero yo he sido malooo!...**Neal continuaba sollozando.

-**y por eso te estoy castigando…**El caballero colocó su mano en el traserito de su hijo…**pero después todo será perdonado y papito y mamita te seguirá amando como siempre…**

**-¿En serio me van a perdonar?...**El bebecito sonrió con toda la alegría que un niño inclinado sobre el regazo de su padre para ser nalgueado puede tener.

**- Si, porque el amor de un padre es tan grande que te ama igual aunque te portes bien, o te portes mal…**El caballero respondió con voz cálida y sincera…**así que te amaremos igual aunque tires la sopa al sanitario, o pintes de rosa los muebles de la sala, o le prendas fuego a la casa…**Neal soltó una sonrisilla y Peter agregó…**Pero no olvides que aunque nuestro amor es ciego, nosotros miramos muy bien!...**

Dicho esto Peter cerró los oídos al llanto del niño y dio cuatro golpes mas, dos en cada nalguita

**PAFFF-PAFFF!...PAFFF-PAFFF!...**

**-"No quiero que seas un niño irrespetuoso y mentiroso, así que voy a hacer lo que crea conveniente para motivar un buen comportamiento"**…le reprendía casi llorando mientras Elizabeth entraba al cuarto con una paleta en la mano.

**-"papi papito ya estoy motivadooooooo"**…dijo entre sollozos ahora que mamita había llegado ella lo salvaría.

La dama estaba llorando, no pudo evitarlo al escuchar las palabras de su bebé y casi estuvo tentada arrebatarlo del regazo de su esposo y abrazarlo...pero sabía que no debía hacerlo...

Peter la vio y se dispuso a terminar con el castigo rápidamente ya que él también estaba sufriendo**..."es bueno saber que ya estas motivado hijo pero quiero saber que lección aprendiste?...**le preguntó extendiendo su mano para que El le diera la paleta.

**-"no mentir…**Nsihhhh**… ni engañar a mis papitos**…Nsihhhh**"**…El chiquitín suspiraba entre cada frase.

**"exacto...** Peter le dijo con voz quebrada al mismo tiempo que bajaba los pantaloncitos del pijama…**debes confiar en nosotros, así que nada de mentiras, ni de berrinches porque entonces tu colita sufrirá mucho...** y sosteniendo la paleta a la altura de su hombro...**espero que esto te ayude a recordarlo...**agregó dando un único golpe que fue más fuerte que todos los anteriores y que hizo estremecer las rosaditas asentaderas del pequeño...

**-"NOOOOOOOO GUAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPITO"…PERDON NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACERRRRRRR!**

Después del grito, Peter creyó que el pequeño no lo querría cerca…acababa de golpear a su hijito con dura paleta de madera!... pero se equivocó. En cuanto sintió el control de su padre ceder, el pequeñín se las ingenió para quedar en el regazo de su papito **"duele papito duele colita papito duele nanai papito"**…decía sin detenerse siquiera a respirar.

Peter no pudo soportarlo más y dio por finalizada la paliza, arrojó la paleta a un lado de la cama le tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a consolarlo con mucha ternura y lágrimas en sus ojos, Elizabeth también se les unió en el abrazo...Peter le repetía una y otra vez que aun le amaba y que todo estaba perdonado y cuando Peter sintió que su niño se había calmado un poco le preguntó muy dulcemente...

**"Hijo, recuerdas lo que te pregunté antes de comenzar con el castigo?...**

**-"que me amabas?"** dijo tratando de recordarlo su colita le dolía demasiado para prestar atención **"yo también te amo mucho papito jamás dejaré de hacerlo"** dijo al notar la tristeza en los ojos de su papito **"te amo mucho mamita"** dijo haciéndose una volita para que sus padres pudieran mimarlo mejor

**-Si bebe...nunca, nunca olvides que mamita y papito te aman...**le dijo agradecido que su hijo no le guardara rincón por haberlo nalgueado con la paleta, mientras mimaba un poco sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su castigado traserito.

**-"nunca mas malo... eso dolió mucho**"…se quejó pero ya había dejado de llorar… **"podemos tener pastel por favor…aunque sea un pedacito pequeño"**

Ambos padres asistieron de inmediato y su sonrisa de millón de dólares adorno su carita cubierta de lágrimas y mocos que parecían no impórtale a nadie en este momento…"**y un gran cojín para que el bebito se pueda sentar sobre papá"**

Degustando su postre sentadito sobre el regazo de su padre y sintiendo la mano de su mami acariciarlo, Neal nuevamente sintió que era feliz, esto es lo que siempre deseo… claro, sin el dolor en su colita…pero sabía que era primera vez en su vida que alguien lo amada tanto que tomaba el tiempo de corregirlo y castigarlo.

Una hora más tarde, los Burke salieron del cuarto viendo como su monito dormía sobre su estómago…el niño escuchó la puerta cerrándose y llevó sus manitos a frotar su colita nuevamente. El dolor casi había desaparecido pero un fuerte hormigueo seguía recorriendo sus asentaderas y le hacía recordar la lección aprendida ese día…_"Debo ser más cuidadoso porque el amor es ciego…pero mi papito no"…_pensó antes de caer profundamente dormidito en su mundo de travesuras y aventuras.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

**Todos mienten mamita también**

Al despertar los nuevos padres lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver a su hombrecito que dormía abrazado a Satchmo y tenia al pobre cachorrito completamente babeado… ellos luego de sonreír fueron a preparar el desayuno.

"**¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto sola?"**. Peter preguntó a su esposa rompiendo el silencio en que desayunaban.

"**No veo cual sea el problema"** ella respondió con un tono herido, **"No me crees capaz de cumplir con mi rol de madre Peter Burke?"**

"**...No, no es eso El, es que...bueno...después de ver como se comportó Neal ayer pues..." **Peter titubeó al observar que su esposa levantaba una ceja**..."está bien, tú llevaras a Neal pero... prométeme que me avisaras si existe algún problema, yo llegaré de inmediato"** El agente Burke dijo muy serio, pensando en cómo su mujer iba decirle a su hijo que hoy era un día especial...era el día de la visita al doctor por sus vacunas… y si una parte de él daba gracias no ser él el que tenga que decírselo a su hijo.

"**mamita"** escucharon una vocecita salir de la recamara **"hambreeeeee"** espero unos segundos **"papito cosquillas"**

Ambos padres voltearon, Neal era una bolita en pijamas de pelo enmarañano y sonrisita traviesa, Peter abrió los brazos para abrazar a su niño y después de depositar un besito en su mejilla, le levantó su camisa y comenzó a dar juguetonas mordidas en la barriguita de Neal...

"**Yo también tengo hambreeee y me comeré a este niñitoooo"** dijo con voz fantasmagórica mientras El reía a carcajadas.

"**no... no papito yo no soy comidita"** trataba de explicarle Neal a su padre.

"**¿en serio? es que te ves tan apetitoso"** Peter respondió sin dejar de jugar con el estómago de su retoño, hasta que El intercedió por el pequeño...

"**Vamos Peter, suéltalo para que se lave las manos y venga a desayunar con mami y papi"**...dijo plantando un besito en la nariz de su hijo.

"**si papi, viste por malulo mamá te regaño y si te portas mal tantán en la colita"** hizo la mímica perfecta para terminar apuntando su propia colita.

"Jajajaaja..." Peter sacudió su cabeza con una risita socarrona, en ese instante recordó que ayer mismo había castigado a Neal con la paleta y comenzó a sentir un remordimiento involuntario... **"hablando de tan-tan, cómo amaneció la colita de mi angelito ésta mañana, ¿todavía te duele?..." **le preguntó en tono dulce

"**nada papito"** le dijo Neal con un dulce beso en la mejilla a su padre **"pero Nelito no más malo tantán duele"** trato de explicar el pequeñín.

"**Bien...nos alegra oír eso tesoro" **...Peter dijo soltando un suspiro mientras llevaba en brazos a niño al lavado para lavar sus manitos, para cuando regresaron El ya tenía un plato con cereal, fruta, jugo de naranja, pan tostado, huevos, natilla y miel...

"**Wooo parece un desayuno para un rey"**...Peter exclamó…

"**Es que él es mi rey"** respondió El ayudando a Neal a sentarse y mirando a los bellos ojitos azules dijo… **"puedes comer lo que quieras tesoro"**

"**mami solo tomo mi papa al desayuno"** le sonrió dulce el pequeño Elizabeth también sonrió, Peter tomaba su café y descuidadamente vio su reloj, ya casi era hora de marcharse...

"**Hijo, papito debe irse a trabajar, pero confío en que serás un buen niño con mamá, comerás tu comida y la obedecerás, ¿puedo confiar en ti?"** le preguntó suspirando un poco, en verdad deseaba quedarse con su hijo todo el día, le amaba demasiado.

"**papito podemos irte a buscar al trabajo"** pregunto expectante Peter miró a El expectante, ella sonrió y dijo con voz dulce y suave...

"**Después del desayuno tu y yo iremos a dar un paseo y si te portas bien, pasaremos visitando a papá en la oficina"**...la dama exclamó ofreciendo a Neal un poco de fruta.

Neal abrió la boca gigante el solo quería ir a ver a su papá a la oficina él siempre había soñado con eso, Peter sonrío descartando sus temores pensando en que éste no parecía ser un día tan malo después de todo...

"**entonces yo estaré esperando ansioso su llegada"**...dijo viendo a su hijo comer con ánimo y revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

"**ya papi vete pronto para que te pueda ir a buscar"** le dijo con la boca llena de manzanas.

El soltó una carcajada y vio a su esposo con el semblante ofendido... **"bueno ya me voy"** Peter dijo dando un ligero beso en los labios de El y otro en la frente de Neal... **"Pórtate bien" **le advirtió desde la puerta

"**te amo papá"** le grito Neal

A lo que Peter respondió con un sonoro aullido **"Yo también te amo mi bebé"** sonriendo a los dos seres que más amaba en este mundo, desapareció cerrando la puerta. El terminó de dar a Neal su desayuno pensando en las compras de ropa, zapatos y cosas que debía comprar para su hijo... ah y sin olvidar la visita pendiente al médico para el chequeo de rigor.

Cuando por pin el pequeño termino el desayuno El lo tomo en sus brazos para cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación con un cuidado único y mucho amor lo depositó en su cama buscando entre sus escazas cosas una mudada de ropa.

Cuando Neal estuvo listo se tomo ansioso la mano de su madre

"**¿dónde vamos mamita?"**

"**uhmmm primero a comprarte algo de ropa y luego conocerás a un amigo de mamá y papá"** ella respondió en tono natural.

"**vamos"**

Neal se porto como un caballerito en las compras, El se sorprendió de las ropas elegidas por Neal adoraba los trajes porque eran como lucia su papito le repetía a todos en la tienda cuando lo miraban raro, pero finalmente llego el momento temido por todos menos por la inocente criaturita.

"**mami vamos donde tu amigo y el del papito"**

El sonrió rogando al cielo que su hijo conservara el mismo entusiasmo.

Llegaron a la clínica, era un lugar con pinturas decorativas y colores llamativos, había varios juguetes y libros para colorear, casi podría decirse que si no fuese por la enfermera y el olor a alcohol es probable que cualquiera hubiese confundido el lugar con una pequeña sala de juegos.

Elizabeth dio a la señorita sus datos de su hijo ya que era la primera visita le toco llegan unos interminables formularios. La enfermera que los atendió era joven y atractiva y observo a Neal con ternura, sus bellos ojitos azules y esa apariencia de ángel la conquistaron...

"**Eres un bebé muy guapo"** le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego viendo a El añadió... **"el doctor Janz le espera Sra. Burke"**

"**Doctor?"** miro Neal con sus ojos gigantes y a punto de romper en llanto.

Elizabeth trató de pasar por alto el pucherito en la cara de Neal...

"**Vaya pero si así te ves mas adorable"** la enfermera no pudo evitar comentar y El casi la fulmina con su mirada.

"**No hay de qué preocuparse tesoro, mamita está aquí a tu lado y el Dr. Janz es un viejo amigo de la familia"** la dama intentó explicar mientras jalaba del bracito de Neal para entrar al consultorio de una vez.

"**no mamita no quiero me pincha mi colita"** lloraba desolado… en que instante paso de un puchero a las lagrimas pensó El.

"**vamos tesoro, tienes que ser valiente por mamá y por papá...además estoy segura que todo saldrá bien"** El intentaba tranquilizarlo pero el pánico era evidente en su hijo.

Neal trataba de soltarse la manito.

"**no déjame mamá me haces daño"**

"**Neaaal"** Elizabeth exclamó en tono de advertencia.

"**no... mentiste mamita mala tantán en tu colita"** Neal intento darle una nalgas a El con la manito que tenia suelta.

"**ya basta Neal"** le reprendió El haciendo girar al niño en sus pies y dándole una palmada, no fuerte pero tampoco tan suave, que hizo que Neal diera un brinquito, la enfermera soltara un gritito y el Dr. saliera de su consultorio...

"**Elizabeth él debe ser tu pequeño bribón" **

"**MALAAAAAA duele, quiero a mi papito... Papito papito ven"** Neal interrumpió la conversación

El sonrió un poco avergonzada e ignoró los lamentos de Neal...

"**Hola Henry, si este es mi VALIENTE Y BIEN PORTADO bebé"** ...Ella dijo recalcando las palabras y dio un empujoncito a Neal para que saludara al Dr.

"**NO"** dijo Neal enojado

El Dr. vio el desplante descarado pero no se notaba sorprendido, es más comenzó a sonreír y se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura que el niño...

" **Soy el Dr. Janz, pero puedes llamarme Henry, tus padres y yo somos viejos amigos"** le dijo con seriedad extendiendo su mano en señal de salud y luego preguntó... **"¿cómo te llamas?"**

"**Neal Caffrey Burke como mis papás"** sonrió el pequeñito **"mamita ya lo saludamos ahora podemos irnos"**

Los adultos rieron al unísono, pero fue El la que respondió...

"**No tesoro, el Dr. tiene que revisarte primero, ¿tú no quieres enfermarte verdad?"**

"**no quiero que me pinche"** le respondió con el mismo tono que huso su madre

El suspiró reconociendo que ésta era una batalla perdida, Neal podía ser muy necio cuando se lo proponía pero no deseaba molestar a Peter en la oficina así que con ojos esperanzados miró a su viejo amigo en busca de ayuda...

"**Henry, tu tratas con esto todo el tiempo… ¿me das una mano?"**

Por su puesto sin más tomo al pequeño Neal y lo dejo sobre la camilla,

"**Campeón te sacas la ropita o necesitas ayuda de mamá"**

"**no me saco nada"** hizo un horrible puchero **"El lo que a muchas mamás les funciona por arte de magia es un cariñito en la colita y obedecen enseguida"**

Elizabeth suspiro

'_si no hay más remedio'_...pensó para sí misma**... "me das un poco de privacidad para hablar con mi niño Henry?"**...Ella preguntó al doctor pero sin dejar de ver directo a los ojos de Neal-

"**Por su puesto"** y sin más dejo a Neal que estiraba sus manitos para que lo llevara con él.

"**no mami seré bueno vamos a casa"** le dijo con puchero.

Henry sonrió al notar el cambio de voz en a súplica del pequeño, él también tenía un hijo de la edad de Neal y no envidiaba para nada el trabajo de Elizabeth en este momento.

La dama interceptó los bracitos de su niño y se sentó junto él en la camilla...

"**Neal esto no es un juego es por tu salud y será mejor que empieces a ser bueno con el doctor o vas hacer a mami enojar" **...le dijo con seriedad agitando el dedo índice en la cara de Neal en señal de advertencia-

"**bueno mami… enójate"** la miro desafiante con sus manitos en la cadera y con cara de reproche **"yo estoy enojado contigo"**

El alzó las cejas sorprendida **"¿Tu estas enojado conmigo?... ¿y por qué?"**

"**mentiste"** le dijo con su dedito índice indicándole el punto como El fuera la nena.

"**¿Yo?"**...Elizabeth le preguntó señalándose a sí misma con la cara desencajada... **"¿Pero...pero...cuando?"**

"**dijiste que veníamos a ver a un amigo lo médicos no son amigos ellos pinchan"**

Elizabeth escuchó a su amigo soltar una risotada desde el cubículo del lado y ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír...

"**ellos pinchan porque tienen que vacunarte para que no te enfermes"**...trató de explicar y un sonoro

"**Así es, soy tu amigo y te quiero sano y feliz"** se escuchó retumbar en las paredes.

"**bracito o colita"** le pregunto Neal a la pared.

"**Lo siento Neal pero siendo tan pequeño, tendrá que ser en la Colita"**...dijo el doctor desde el otro lado...**"pero te prometo que no tardará mucho y te daré un rico dulce al terminar"** ofreció con tono alegre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y olvido que estaba enojado con mamá se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello

"**vayámonos mamita"**

A Elizabeth se le achicó el corazón, pero debía ser fuerte...

"**Hijo tienes dos opciones"**...le dijo muy suave al oído del niño**..."te portas bien y dejas que Henry te de un pinchazo y nos vamos a ver a papi a la oficina para contarle lo valiente que fuiste hoy... o ... mami te da tantán y siempre tendrás que vacunarte, solo que tu colita estará mucho mas adolorida"** ante el asombro de todos Neal salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, la enfermera que estaba de pie frente a la puerta con un par de papeles, fue embestida por el pequeño diablito que la tumbo al suelo, Henry y Elizabeth venían tras el niño.

La señorita gritó por el golpe y luego dijo **"vaya que ese niño tiene carácter"**

Neal trataba de salir de la clínica para llegar con papá el secretamente creía que Peter lo protegería de todo y de todos, Elizabeth corría desesperada, pensando en lo tonta que había sido al negarse aceptar la ayuda de su esposo, de pronto vio como Neal abría la puerta de entrada a la clínica y casi se desmaya del susto. Por suerte Henry tomó la delantera y logro pescar al travieso fugitivo a tiempo.

"**suéltame suélteme maldito bastardo"** grito las horrendas palabras que aprendió de los niños más grandes.

Henry miró al niño sorprendido pero no cedió espacio ni por un momento hasta que Elizabeth llegó a su lado, ella traía una cara no muy amistosa después de oír los insultos que salieron de la boquita de su niño...Henry casi le sonrió pero prefirió permanecer callado y entregar el pequeño bulto que se retorcía intentando zafarse, a las manos de su furiosa madre.

"**no mami no lo siento" **Neal al ver la cara de furia de su madre comprendió en lo feo de sus palabras.

"**ohhh mi querido niño y te garantizo que pronto lo sentirás mas"**...ella advirtió llevando a su hijo de vuelta hacia el consultorio. Al entrar no perdió tiempo y se sentó en un pequeño sofá que Henry tenía en una esquina y bajó los pantaloncitos de Neal de un tirón

"**mamita nooooooo"** lloraba el pequeño

"**Neal te lo advertí"**...El le dijo cerrando sus oídos y su corazón al llanto de su pequeño y le inclinó sobre su rodilla. Cuando lo tuvo en posición exacta soltó una llamarada de tres fuertes golpes al centro del trasero del niño **SMACK!..SMACK...SMACK!.**

"**nunca más mamita"** lloraba amargamente y su ruego era un triste puchero.

"**¿nunca más que hijo...?"** Elizabeth le preguntó en tono severo dando otra palmada más **SMACK!... **el golpe resonó con eco, en el pequeño cubículo.

"**malulo mamita"** lloraba con todo su corazón **"No te enojes conmigo mamita que yo quiero ir por papito" **dijo recordándose la condición de portarse bien para poder ir a buscar a Peter.

Elizabeth detuvo su mano en el aire...

"**Neal lo que dijiste al Dr. estuvo muy mal, si vuelvo a oírte decir esas palabras otra vez, voy a darte cinco azotes con la paleta. ¿Entiendes hijo?"...SMACK!** El preguntó dando otro golpe para captar la atención de su bebé.

Los ojos de Neal se desorbitaron incluso sus lagrimas se detuvieron **"nunca nunca mas mamita feo lo que dijo él bebe... no me llevaras a la oficina de papá por malo buaaaaaaaa"** eso era lo que más le dolía la pequeñín.

Elizabeth suspiró y sentó a Neal entre sus rodillas para evitar que el traserito del niño se lastimara aún más y comenzó a limpiar los llorosos ojos de su pequeño...

"**Si me prometes que te disculparas con Henry y dejaras que te ponga la vacuna, te llevaré a la oficina de papá...Qué dices tesoro, ¿tenemos un trato?"**

"**trato"** dijo con un puchero y limpiándose la cara y la nariz en la blusa de su madre **"lo siento"** le dijo al médico.

Luego miro a su mamita para saber si eso era todo

Henry le sonrió aceptando sus disculpas, había escuchado claramente los chasquidos y los grititos de Neal y sabía que había sido correctamente disciplinado. Así que indicándole a El que no se moviera de su posición...

"**Podrías bajar un poco su ropa interior...prometo que será un pinchazo rápido...**" agregó viendo a Neal.

Ella simplemente asistió con un movimiento de cabeza y descendió la ropita de Neal hasta sus rodillas.

"**dijo un poquito mamita"** se quejo Neal, Henry y Elizabeth sonrieron, el doctor se acercó para insertar la aguja en un pequeño punto de la colita sonrosada de Neal donde los dedos de El no estuviesen marcados y como lo prometió dio un pinchazo rápido.

"**ya pu mamita no quiero esperar más"** Neal no se percato que ya habían terminado.

"**Jajajaja pero si ya está todo listo campeón, y aquí está tu dulce****"** Henry le dijo dejando la aguja a un lado y ofreciendo frente al rostro de Neal un bombón.

"**no puedo fui malo"** dijo Neal con un puchero.

Ambos adultos se miraron...

"**Pero ya fuiste castigado y mamita te perdona...y apuesto que tu nuevo amigo Henry también..." **El dijo viendo al Dr.

"**por su puesto si el jovencito es mi mejor amigo"** le sonrió Henry **"toma tu dulce y disfrútalo mucho" **

"**me dolieron mas las palmadas mamita" **Neal tomo el caramelo… con la mano derecha y con la izquierda se sobaba su colita.

El se atragantó...

"**te lo dije, las vacunas no duelen tanto pero tú no quisiste creerme, así que lo siento por tu colita pero espero ese dolor te ayude a recordar obedecer a mami"**...

"**Y al doctor"...**Henry añadió muy sonriente

"**si mamita… ahora podemos ir donde mi papito"**

"**Claro que si tesorito, pero primero ve al baño a limpiar tu carita para que papito no vea que has llorado..."** Elizabeth dijo con dulzura haciendo cariñitos a Neal.

Neal se sobo su colita y salió corriendo al baño

"**listo mamita, vamos donde el papito"**

Ella le tomó de la mano y se volteó para despedirse del doctor...

"**Gracias por todo Henry, fue toda una aventura"**...le dijo sonriente.

"**gracias amigo tío Henry no me dolió nada... bueno un poquito pero nada como antes"** dijo agradecido **"mamita el papito nos estas esperando"**

"**Si cariño, papito nos está esperando"**...ella repitió con una sonrisa y salieron rumbo a la oficina de Peter.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

**Dibujito dibujito donde vas tan bonito… no es bonito es malito…**

El camino a la oficina de Peter, Neal fue cantando corriendo saltando y finalmente durmiendo en los brazos de su madre y todo eso en apenas un par de cuadras… El creyó que llegaría con el nene durmiendo pero en el ascensor despertó y se bajo rápido para ir al los brazos de su papi.

"**papito papito fui un niño muy bueno"** le grito mientras corría.

Peter sonrío al ver a su esposa llegar y abrió al máximo sus brazos para mostrarle a su hijo lo feliz que estaba de verle...

"**Esa es una buena noticia hijo" **le dijo mientras le hacía cosquillitas.

"**mamita fue mala, mintió la bebe" **dijo acusando a su madre mientras la indicaba con su dedito.

Peter miró curioso a El, pero preguntó a su niño...

"**¿Por qué dices que mamá mintió tesorito?" **

"**dijo que iríamos donde un amigo y no era un amigo era un doctor papi" **dijo con ojos abiertos muy grandes** "y me pincho mi colita"** se quejo Neal sobando su traserito.

"**Jajajajaja..."** Peter río a carcajadas, Neal miraba indignado, mientras Elizabeth se defendía de la seria acusación...

"**Henry es un doctor, pero también amigo de papá y mamá y fue amable contigo si hasta te regaló un dulce!"** Le dijo sosteniendo una paleta en su mano derecha.

"**si pero fue amigo… solo después que no me dolió la colita" **le explico el peque.

Elizabeth suspiró al parecer Neal nunca iba a perdonar que lo hubiesen vacunado y Peter le revolvió el pelo a su hijo...

"**Hey cariño, pero tú eres un niño muy valiente y todo terminó rapidito, es más, ¿ya ni te duele la colita verdad?"** le dijo El

"**nada mamita no me duele nada… te amo"** le dio mil besos

"**Yo también te adoro, eres mi bebé..."** ella le tomó de los brazos de Peter que estaba de lo más alegre al saber que tanto su esposa como su hijo habían sobrevivido a la visita al doctor.

"**papito me muestras tu oficina"** le sonrió

"**Neal papá tiene que trabajar" **El dijo con voz suave, pero Peter aceptó a darle a su hijo un pequeño tours el lugar, así que tomando la manito de su hijo comenzó a presentarlo o mejor dicho a presumirlo a sus compañeros como un padre muy orgulloso...

"**Neal Burke"** decía el jovencito orgulloso a todo a que lo quisiera escuchar pero quedo con la boca abierta cuando sus ojos cayeron en una falsificación de la mona lisa **"dibujitos"** y se soltó de la mano de Peter y corrió al encuentro de la pintura **"dibujito malo"** le grito al verlo, el pequeñito sabia que algo estaba mal en ese dibujo no era como el que él había visto en la exposición.

Todas las personas en la oficina quedaron sorprendidas, Peter corrió al lado de su hijo para reprenderlo, pero su curiosidad fue más grande y terminó preguntando a su hijo...

"**Por qué dices eso Neal?"** mientras todos observaba detenidamente el dibujo.

"**ahí dibujo malo"** Neal estaba realmente molesto por ese error en el cuadro **"malo papá"** y el indicaba el error que ninguno de los expertos habían podido encontrar su hijo definitivamente era un prodigio del arte.

Peter y todo el personal que presenció la escena estaba boca abierta, el agente miró a sus compañeros y luego se inclinó hasta la altura de Neal... ¿Cómo sabes tanto de pinturas cariño?...le preguntó intentando justificar la audacia de su hijo

"**yo cuando veo un dibujito queda aquí"** dijo indicando su cabeza, **"este no es igual y yo siempre me… no me regañes ya… yo me escapaba para ver los dibujitos al museo"** era una suerte para Neal que el museo hubiese estado en la esquina del hogar **"los amo casi tanto como a ti y a mamá… y ese es un dibujo malo"** sentencio.

"**Peter no entiendo nada, es verdad lo que dice Neal, ¿el cuadro es falso?" **Elizabeth preguntó con recelo, igual estaba sorprendida de la capacidad que tenía su niño... Peter que igual estaba anonadando, se dirigió a Neal…

"**Hijo podrías explicarnos a mami y a mí, ¿por qué dices que el dibujo es malo?"**

"**mira papi, el color aquí no es el del museo es media tonalidad más clara, aquí el trazo esta corrido"** Neal siempre que podía colarse a las clases de pintura lo hacía, pronto los encargados del hogar lo dejaban tardes enteras en el museo pues uno de los encargados adoraba al pequeñín, difícil no hacerlo, y él se hacía cargo de cuidar al futuro artista y efectivamente el trazo estaba corrido pero no era más de medio milímetro **"y ahí está una firma que no es de Leonardo"** dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, **"este es un dibujito malo"**

La boca de Peter, de El y de todos en la oficina cayó al suelo al oír el comentario, era un niñito y acababa de dejar en ridículo a todos!...Elizabeth se volteó hacia su esposo y le preguntó

"**es cierto eso?" **Peter solo contestó con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza pensando en que su hijo definitivamente era un niño especial y casi con lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos le dijo...

"**Neal, has ayudado mucho a papi en su trabajo hoy, eres un bebé muy inteligente"**

"**lo soy papi, cuando sea más grande y tenga mejor motricidad no vas a distinguir el dibujito bueno y el mío"** dijo orgulloso con su sonrisa radiante.

Peter no sabía si reír o preocuparse por el comentario, no quería ni imaginarse lo que su bebé prodigio sería capaz de hacer cuando creciera un poco más...

"**Bueno tal vez, cuando crezcas un poco, ayudes a papá en la oficina, te gusta la idea?..."** Peter ofreció pensando en que si tenía a su hijo cerca le sería más fácil controlarlo.

Neal lo pensó un poco **"ayudo, pero yo estaré colgado en los museos del mundo"** le sonrió, cuando hablaban de pinturas parecía que era un adulto conversando y no el tierno nenito de Peter, pero demasiada seriedad para el niño **"quiero dibujar"** comenzó a lloriquear él bebe **"aburrido dibujito malo, quiero dibujar a papá y mamá"**

El se sonrió al ver que su hijo seguía siendo su niño, la verdad es que ella no tenía ninguna prisa porque su bebé creciera!...

"**Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, ¿puedes acompañarnos casa a comer?" **ella le preguntó a Peter que asistió con la cabeza.

"**Si pero tengo que terminar de analizar la nueva información, Neal y tú pueden esperar en mi oficina por mientras termino" **Peter ofreció a su esposa y luego viendo a su niño...**"te portas bien, mientras esperas a papá"**

"**Si hare un dibujito para que puedas tener en la oficina"**

Peter le sonrió...

"**lo colgaré en la pared para verlo todos los días"** le dijo mientras daba un beso rápido a su esposa y salía en compañía de los otros agentes. Elizabeth encaminó a Neal al escritorio y lo acomodó para que comenzara a pintar mientras ella leía una revista, Neal se esmero mucho en hacer un cuadro de la familia, era hermoso

"**mami no puedo hacerlo bien"** se quejo no estaba perfecto sus manitos no respondían aun a como él lo veía en su cabeza

Elizabeth se acercó para darle un vistazo... **"está muy lindo hijo, porque dices que no lo has hecho bien"**… ella trató de no reírse con el pucherito de su hijo

"**no mami es como un dibujito malo quería uno bueno para que papito este orgulloso de mi"**

"**Cariño papá y yo ya estamos muy orgulloso de ti" **El le dijo con dulzura frotando su cabecita

"**No importa que no sea perfecto"** pregunto con un pucherito

"**Pero que dices, si es un dibujo hermoso, para mí ya es perfecto, eres un gran artista" **lo abrazó muy fuerte para confirmarle que lo adoraba

"**Mami tienes un caramelo"** pidió el pequeñito, si definitivamente seguía siendo su dulce pequeñito.

Ella le buscó en su bolso la paleta que el doctor le había regalado y se la ofreció sonriendo con delicia.

"**gracias mamita"** se le llevo a la boca mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de El, al parecer no le gusto el sabor de la paleta, así que sin mucho cuidado se le metió a su madre en la boca y él puso su dedo pulgar en la suya y se apronto a dormir en los brazos de su mamá

El simplemente lo cobijo dándole un beso en la frente, sonreía y daba gracias al cielo por poner a Neal bajo su cuidado.

"**Pero...donde está..."** Elizabeth no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando vio que Neal escondido en la sala de reuniones de Peter viendo el video del sospechoso de las falsificaciones...

"**Ohhh por Dios hijo, creí que te habías perdido en la llevo un rato buscándote... ¿Por qué saliste de la oficina y qué haces aquí?..."** El preguntó medio asustada y medio enojada

"**Tengo hambre vamos a comer"** ordeno Neal

Ambos padres se miraron pero fue Peter el que respondió...

"**Hijo no puedes salir sin avisar asustaste a tu mamá y eso no está bien, discúlpate con ella"** dijo en un tono serio y al mismo tiempo cariñoso

"**perdón mamita"** dijo cubriendo su colita

Elizabeth le miró intentando contener una risa...

"**Te perdono Neal, pero no lo vuelvas hacer o te garantizo que tus manitos no servirán para protegerte de mí… ¿Entendiste?"**

"**si mamita ahora comida"** dijo muy dulcemente

"**¿y qué le apetece almorzar Señor?" **Peter le preguntó con una voz ronca mientras le hacía cosquillitas

"**pizzaaaaaaaaaaaa"** dijo aplaudiendo con sus manitos

"**¿Y no prefieres comer verduras?"** Peter preguntó en son de broma.

"**ummmmm un poquito de pizza y un poquito de verdura"** lo sorprendió Neal con la respuesta.

Peter estaba con la boca abierta y El comenzó a reír...

"**Bien entonces comeremos pizza y verduras para que crezcas muy grande!..."** Ella dijo haciendo extendiendo sus brazos para cargar al niño, estaba muy emocionada de almorzar en familia!

"**vamos papi"** dijo Neal estirando sus manitos

La comida estuvo muy entretenida el pequeño Neal tenía cada salida y estaba muy concentrado hablando con sus padres cuando vio a un joven de los que habían aparecido en el video de su papá el que le había calentado su guatita, decidió distraer a sus padres y salir tras el chico que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de otras personas eso lo hizo sonreír, la suerte estaba de su lado, Elizabeth se levantó para ir al lavado mientras Peter y Neal pedían el postre... y si el destino estaba jugando con ellos e hizo que Peter recibiera una llamada de la oficina y él le dio a su hijo el menú para que eligiera el postre que más le gustara, luego él se alejó un poco, solo un poco de la mesa para contestar el teléfono

Neal aprovecho ese descuido para salir tras el chico…

Cuando El regresó miró la silla de su niño vacía y se acercó a su esposo... Peter discutía con alguien por teléfono...

"**¿Cariño donde está Neal?" **le preguntó dando un vistazo por los alrededores...mPeter colgó el teléfono de inmediato y se dirigió hacia el sanitario de caballeros mientras El hablaba con el mesero que les había atendido

El camarero le dijo lo más natural del mundo se fue con su hermano

A El casi se le para el corazón, estaba en un ataque de pánico cuando Peter llegó y le sirvió un vaso de agua...

"**¿Hermano?" **Peter le preguntó al camarero... **"¿Dónde?..."**

El camarero le indico el lugar, ambos padres salieron raudos tras su hijo.

Caminaron... o mejor dicho corrieron varios metros, El estaba casi llorando mientras que Peter se obligaba a permanecer fuerte sintiendo un sentimiento totalmente extraño... por un lado deseaba encontrar a Neal darle de mimos y besos...y por el otro deseaba encontrar a Neal y darle un tunda que coloreara su traserito hasta el fin de semana... el caso es que mientras ambos padres estaban al borde de la desesperación una señora soltó un grito...

"**Me han robado... Auxilio llamen a la policía!..."** Peter se volteó y entre las personas que corrían divisó la silueta del pequeñito fugitivo.

Neal estaba fascinado siguiendo al chico que ni sintió cuando su papá lo tomo en brazos.

"**déjame papá estoy siguiendo al niño de tu vídeo"** le reclamo indicando al chico.

Peter miró asombrado hacia la dirección que Neal señalaba...

"**Elizabeth debo seguir a este hombre, toma a Neal y regresen al restaurante… si me tardo vayan a casa" **le dijo a su esposa y luego en tono serio agregó viendo directo a los ojos de su hijo

"**ya conversaremos en casa"**

Neal enseguida cubrió su traserito.

Elizabeth que apenas llegaba al lado de su esposo tomó a su hijo pero de la orejita**..."te esperaremos en el restaurante cuídate mucho por favor" **dijo a Peter con preocupación...

"**no mamita mi orejita me duele"** decía Neal y sus lagrimitas corrían por su rostro

Mientras Peter se alejaba, Elizabeth soltó la oreja de su niño y miró muy fijo a Neal que continuaba protegiendo sus asentaderas y se inclinó para abrazarlo...

"**Neal, nos diste un susto de muerte" **le dijo retirando la mano derecha de Neal y soltando un tremenda palmada"

"**auch perdón mamita"** dijo Neal hecho de un mar de la lagrimas

"**Te lo advertí"** ella contestó dando otra palmada en el mismo lugar, luego le beso **"te perdono mi amor" **le dijo con cariño limpiando las mejillas del pequeño con su mano... **"pero aún no hemos terminado, discutiremos lo de tu escapada con papá en casa" **le dijo en tono serio y casi compasivo.

"**Auchhhhhhh"** se quejo el pequeño él sabía que no lo pasaría bien en casa, por otro lado Peter hábilmente había seguido al chico que podía decir era casi una copia en grande de su hijo con ranzón a Neal le llamo la atención, lo siguió hasta uno de los peores barrios de New York el chico finalmente entro a lo que parecía una bodega abandonada.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

**Neal x Neal = Neal Neal**

Peter caminó cauteloso con el arma en su mano, hubo un momento en pensó que debía pedir refuerzos pero de pronto escuchó una fuerte discusión en el lugar, parecía como si estuvieran golpeando a alguien y una corazonada le dijo que no debía perder tiempo... el chico seguía necesitaba su ayuda

"**he hecho todo lo que me has pedido"** grito el muchacho desesperado.

Peter se escondió detrás de unos vagones de basura desde donde podía escuchar todo, el chico sonaba nervioso y con justa razón, un hombre alto y robusto le amenazaba con una navaja en el cuello

"**que quieres de mi, ahí están todas las falsificaciones que me pediste"** le grito

"**si pero el FBI las reconoció enseguida me engañaste"** le grito hundiendo el cuchillo pero sin cortar.

Peter estaba muy quieto y atento a la información que escuchaba, el chico parecía más joven en persona de lo que se mostraba en el video...

"**no lo se... no es que lo haya hecho antes"** se quejo imprudente el muchacho, **"tú eres el que me obligo a hacer las falsificaciones y no he visto un peso de lo que me prometiste sigo viviendo en esta ratonera"** le grito enojado **"a de mas no es divertido como dijiste"** le regaño

'_impulsivo, bravucón, imprudente...'_ Peter comenzó a enumerar en su mente las 'cualidades' que notaba en el joven y también se sorprendió de la valentía que se había apoderado del chico... pero por Dios si lo estaban amenazando de muerte!...

"**aquí esta lo que sutil" **hizo comillas con los dedos** "y apunta de pistolas me pediste si te gusta bueno si no te jodes"** le grito **"y si me vas a matar hazlo luego así no tengo que pensar en que no tengo que comer para la cena"** le dijo haciéndose el brabucón

A Peter se le hizo un nudo cuando vio como el hombre sonreía ante la petición de su víctima y se proponía a cumplirla, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su escondite y le disparó al tipo en el pecho. El tiro hizo eco en las paredes del solitario almacén.

"**o Dios gracias Dios mío"** el chico cayó al suelo tiritando como un papel no se dio ni cuenta que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas.

Peter caminó cauteloso y se aseguró que el hombre estuviera muerto, al ver su cara le reconoció... era uno de los criminales que buscaban desde hace un tiempo, luego se volteó con la intención de arrestar al muchacho pero el cuadro que vio lo conmovió en extremo, fue algo inexplicable pero en vez de apuntar al joven con su arma, se inclinó y lo tomó en un fiero abrazo para evitar que el jovencito continuara temblando.

El chico no dejaba de llorar, se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a Peter

Peter sabía lo que tenía que decir y se preparó para hablar **"estas arrestado levántate y acompáñenme a la estación policial"**...bueno eso fue lo que su mente le dicto que dijera pero su corazón se adelantó y en su lugar acercó su boca al oído del chico y hablo suave y con cariño...**"Tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien...te prometo que todo estará bien"**

"**no sus socios me van a matar... Dios tenemos que llamar a la policía" **el crio se comenzó a hiperventilar

"**Shhhhh tranquilo, soy un agente del FBI…"** Peter esperaba que sus palabras controlaran el nerviosismo del chico

"**vas a arrestarme"** dijo entregándole las manos para que le pusieran las esposas

Peter se quedó sorprendido...eres un agente del FBI es tu deber arrestarlo! Pensó pero aun así sentía un sentimiento bastante inquieto...

"**¿Cómo te llamas?**" le preguntó ayudando al chico a ponerse en pie

"**Neal… Neal Caffrey"**

Es imposible describir la sorpresa que Peter se llevó al escuchar ese nombre... simplemente diré que su corazón casi toco las puertas del cielo, no se esperaba algo así...

"**¿Ne...Ne...Neal Caffrey?"** ...repitió al chico con voz quebrajosa... **"¿Qué edad tienes?..."**

"**dieciocho"** dijo tímido **"bueno en tres meses los cumplo"** decidió agregar si sabía que siendo menor de edad su pena no sería tan grave.

Los pensamientos iban y venían tan rápido en la mente de Peter que se mareó y casi cae al suelo, no podía apartar la mirada del jovencito y se concentró en sus ojos... buscando alguna rastro de falsedad... pero todo lo encontró fue corroborar el parecido en los ojos de su propio pequeñín...

"**¿Dónde vives?"...**le preguntó sintiéndose aún mareado

"**aquí"** dijo tímido el chico y sin poder dejar de llorar

Peter miró a su alrededor desconcertado... **"¿Aquí?...cómo es que vives aquí!...este no es lugar para vivir niño!"**

"**pero si no tengo donde más vivir o crees que me involucre con ellos porque me gusta que me amenacen no tenia que comer"** le grito con rabia, como si fuera culpa de Peter toda esta situación

Peter se sorprendió al asimilar toda esa información, al parecer la vida había sido dura y cruel con este chico...**"Mira niño...en primer lugar deja de gritar que te escucho perfectamente y en segundo lugar aunque no lo creas estoy de tu lado, así que cálmate ahora!"**

"**que me calme ahora me encerraras y tiraras la llave... bueno al menos tendré una comida al día"**

"**Bueno al menos ya sé de donde heredó mi pequeñín el ser tan dramático"...**pensó en voz alta Peter poniéndose en pie...**"Vamos a la oficina, ahí me contaras todo y de paso comeremos algo"...**Peter ordenó al chico mientras guardaba su arma

"**que pequeñín"** pregunto extrañado

Peter abrió su boca pero decidió no responder la pregunta...**"Date prisa que no tengo todo el día y por lo visto nos espera una larga, larga, larga charla"**...dijo jalando el chico para comenzara a caminar

"**si señor"** él al menos no tenía puestas las esposas

Peter colocó su mano en el hombro del chico y le guio hasta el auto, durante todo el camino a casi no pudo separar su mirada de él...en verdad que eran tan parecidos!...al llegar a la oficina, dejó al chico en su escritorio y pidió le llevaran algo de comer mientras él ponía al tanto a los demás de lo ocurrido.

"**gracias" **dijo tímido y comió de prisa realmente tenía mucha hambre, él le conto como llego a trabajar para este grupo y los datos para desbaratar la organización **"y ahora a la cárcel"** dijo triste.

Al escuchar la triste historia, los agentes le observaron casi con ganas de llorar, Peter se aclaró la garganta y les pidió a los demás le dejaran solos.

"**gracias por toda la información, fuiste de gran ayuda" **Peter le dijo casi en tono cariñoso

"**si..."** las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente de los ojos del muchacho **"podemos hacerlo de una vez... yo... yo no quiero esperar más"** le dijo asustado

Peter suspiró... esto sería difícil peor era lo correcto.

"**Neal has cometido muchos errores, pero reconozco que la vida ha sido dura contigo... sé que te parecerá extraño pero... pero... la verdad no creo que la cárcel sea el lugar adecuado para que pagues por tus malas decisiones"**

"**claro me enviaran a un reformatorio"** dijo desanimado, luego sospecho que la idea de Peter no era esa **"... o... me dejara marchar"** dijo esperanzado y temeroso de siquiera pensarlo

"**jajajaja...no chico, tampoco lo tendrás tan fácil"**...Peter le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y luego preguntó un poco preocupado...** "¿tienes algún familiar, tu padre… o alguien que cuide de ti?"**

"**no"** dijo cabizbajo, ahora sí que era seguro que le tocaba ir al reformatorio.

"**Bueno... en ese caso...vendrás a vivir conmigo"**...Peter dijo con voz firme mientras en su interior rezaba por estar haciendo lo correcto.

"**que de verdad... porque harías eso"**

Peter iba a responder la pregunta cuando sintió su celular sonando...era Elizabeth. **"cariño estas bien"** ella sonaba muy preocupada y Peter simplemente le respondió que hablarían en casa.

"**está bien cariño, pero date prisa que tu hijo y yo estamos horneando galletas de chocolate"**...ella dijo sonriente y colgó el teléfono

Peter igual sonrió con ternura y miró al chico que esperaba una respuesta...

"**Estamos de suerte Neal, hasta tenemos galletas para celebrar tu bienvenida a la familia"**...Dijo abrazando al chico.

El camino a casa estuvo silencioso Neal al poco andar se quedo profundamente dormido, cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa sintió una mano que lo despertaba.

Peter suspiró varias veces, estaba a punto de dar un gran paso y aunque sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto no dejaba de tener miedo... miedo que desapareció en el instante en los ojos soñolientos del chico se posaron en los suyos.

"**arriba Neal, llegamos a casa"**...le dijo escondiendo su emoción tras una sonrisa

"**a casa"** sonrió el chico y se dejo guiar

"**ya llegué"**...anunció Peter desde la entrada y de inmediato escuchó el grito de su esposa

"**estamos en la cocina"**

"**papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"** corrió Nealito a su encuentro y se tiro a sus brazos y luego se percato en el chico que había estado siguiendo **"tu estas en problemas hiciste dibujitos malos" **y le saco la lengua, Neal no podía creer lo que oía y no sabía cómo reaccionar, Nelito por su por supuesto si, así que prontamente miro a su papi **"le darás tantán en la colita por malulo"**

Peter no supo que decir...o mejor dicho tenía mucho que decir, pero había extrañado tanto a su mocoso que simplemente le abrazó con fuerza y después de darle un beso llamó a El.

"**tenemos mucho de qué hablar"** le dijo viendo la cara desencajada con que su esposa observaba al invitado

Neal miraba al chico embocado

"**tú eres el chiquitín travieso a ti te harán tantán en la colita yo soy grande"** dijo sacándole la lengua algo lo acercaba al chico como si fuera una fuerza sobre humana que lo decía que debía cogerlo y salir corriendo pero por otro lado él no se iría jamás del lado de Peter el hombre que le salvo la vida y no solo eso sino que también le dio una nueva

Si no hubiese sido por la cara seria de la dama, Peter hubiera reído con la pelea de los **"niños... Ya basta de tonterías, hijo debes ser cortes con nuestro invitado..."** dijo dando un golpe de advertencia a su retoño... **"y tú compórtate..."** le dijo al muchacho señalándole con su dedo en la cara

"**ja"** ese ja le salió del alma al Neal al ver que el pequeñín se había ganada una palmadita y su trasero estaba salvo

"**no es justo papito él es el que está en problemas"** se quejo Nealito sobando dramáticamente su colita.

"**Uhmm ¿y tú has sido un niño bueno hoy?...porque si mi mente no me falla, creo que cierto niñito nos dio un buen susto cuando desapareció del restaurante"** Peter dijo entre sonrisas pero la advertencia era muy directa

"**pero solo lo seguí a él"** dijo sujetándose el traserito con sus dos manitos para prevenir un nuevo ataque

"**si pero no debiste hacerlo"**...Peter lo retó de nuevo pero El lo interrumpió...

"**Peter ¿no crees que es mejor que ustedes terminen esta charla en la habitación?..." **Ella le sonrió a su bebecito con resignación... **"Mientras tanto tú y yo podemos comer algo en la cocina"**...dijo mirando con curiosidad al muchacho.

"**gracias"** dijo el chico torpemente pero con una sonrisa encantadora, esa sonrisa que era una copia exacta de su pequeño hijo El quedo helada sobre todo cuando el chico le estira la mano y dice

"**Neal Caffrey"** la boca de Nelito se cayó al piso

"**yo soy Neal Caffrey"**

La dama reaccionó por impulso

"**¿Qué?..."** gritó ella mientras buscaba la mirada de Peter y él le confirmó con un gesto de cabeza...

**es una larga historia" **le dijo entre dientes... Elizabeth tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas y se estremeció al igual que aquel día en el orfanato... era como si su corazón le estuviese enviando un mensaje

Neal estaba blanco no sabía cómo reaccionar porque no el chico decía que se llamaba igual que él, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era suyo ese pequeñín era su hijo pero él no quería un hijo él quería ser hijo del único hombre en su vida que le había demostrado un poco de afecto y a demás el nene era feliz con su padre no necesitaba otro **"es mi..."** miro a Peter como buscando una salida, pero se veía tan perdido como él, pero cuando empezó a pronunciar las palabras que todos sabían que vendrían vio como a Nelito lo apretaban mas y mas como queriéndolo proteger de la verdad, el no le haría eso nadie menos a su hijo y él no podía ser un padre solo podía ser **"... creo que es mi hermano"** mintió y sabia que todos sabían que había mentido menos el pequeñín que salto a sus brazos y comenzó a tocar sus facciones, el chico por primera vez se sentía en casa.


End file.
